


This was a bad idea

by lozzielou



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Claire and paige become seperated, Claire goes missing, Claire turns evil, Cults, Evil, Food Poisoning, Gen, Good Bendy is kind of adorable, Good Bendy is protective over paige, Head Injury, Human Sacrifice, Ink possesion, It would make the story more interesting, Kidnapping, Little Girl - Freeform, Little girl gets knocked unconscious, Living cartoon characters, Only there are going to be a few changes, Paige gets sick from drinking expired bacon soup, Panic Attacks, Precocious Child, Sammy Lawrence attempts to sacrifice a child, She eventually recovers, Sister-Sister Relationship, There are two Bendys, Thirteen year old, This is just like the game, based on horror game, but she's possessed, child kidnapping, child protagonist, one of them is the good one, protective older sister, scared child, set sometime in the 1950s, teenage girl, ten year old, the other is an imposter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: This is my first bendy and the ink machine so I hope it turns out okay. What if Henry never got the letter and went back to the old cartoon studio, what if it was his two daughters, Claire, 13 and her little sister Paige, 10 find the letter instead and go to old workshop, what happens when Claire suddenly goes missing and little Paige is left alone, will an unlikely ally help her find her sister and help them find their way out?





	1. Chapter 1

Claire was bored sitting at the kitchen table with her little sister, Paige who had begged her to sit and draw with her and although Thirteen year old Claire wasn't that interested in sitting and doing childish drawings with a Ten year old, their mother insisted that she'd keep Paige company whilst she ran some errands.

"How come you're not drawing?" Paige questioned when she noticed the piece of paper she gave to her older sister remained untouched "can't you think of anything to draw, I can give you some ideas if you want."

"I don't want to draw, drawing is for little kids" Claire scoffed only to receive a glare from the younger girl sitting across the table from her "what, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Drawing is not for little kids" Paige retorted sticking her tongue out "Dad used to Draw also and that was only like twenty years ago or something like that."

"That's because he used to work in a Cartoon studio" Claire replied.

"It's still drawing though" Paige retorted "so you can't say that drawing is for little kids if dad used to do it."

"I guess you do have a point" Claire replied "but I'm still not going to draw, I'm rubbish, you're so much better than I am." She did have a point, Paige had a natural talent when it came to drawing when all she could manage was stick people.

"I'm going to make cartoons just like dad when I'm older" Paige implied before looking at her older sister "why did dad stop making cartoons anyway?"

"I don't know" Claire replied with a shrug "but although I do remember dad saying something about a lot of weird and spooky stuff happening whilst he worked there so they had to close it down because of that."

"No he didn't" Paige responded with a pout "stop teasing me."

"Okay that stuff wasn't true" Claire replied "but all I know is that they shut down the place for some pretty weird reason but dad never really said why."

"Maybe we'll never know" Paige replied before she went back to her drawing and although drawing stuff wasn't entirely her thing, Claire couldn't help but want to take a look at what her kid sister was drawing.

"Isn't that the cartoon that dad used to make" the teen commented "what was his name again, Benny or something like that?"

"Bendy" Paige corrected "so what do you think, reckon it looks like the one dad used to work on." She held up the drawing to show Claire which showed a rather cute looking Devil character which seemed very similar to that of Mickey mouse and the one Paige had drawn seemed almost identical to the one their dad used to work on.

"You've got a talent I'll give you that" Claire replied.

"I know" Paige implied feeling pleased with herself "I think I'll go show dad." The ten year old picked up her drawing and ran out of the kitchen giving Claire some peace so the older girl took this opportunity to sit in the living room and watch some Television whilst little Paige ran around the house looking for their Dad Henry who was currently working down in the basement.

"Dad dad, I've got something to show you" Paige yelled excitedly as she ran to him at full speed, her pigtails swaying from side to side and she was running at such a speed that she almost fell over.

"Easy there, you're going too fast" Henry chuckled as he caught Paige before she could fall to the ground "now what is it you're wanting to show me?" with a proud smirk, Paige presented the drawing she had been working on.

"Do you like it?" she asked "it's Bendy, from those cartoons you used to make."

"Yes I can see that and it's a real good drawing you did there, you've got a natural talent little miss, I think you got that from me" Henry replied, handing the drawing back to her but she immediately handed it back.

"No you keep it" she implied.

"Well thank you very much" Henry replied putting the drawing on a nearby table before he noticed the suddenly sad expression on the child's face "Hey, is something bothering you?"

"I wish Claire was good at drawing" Paige stated "I don't think it's fair that I'm the one with the artistic talent round here and she can't draw very good, it almost makes me feel guilty."

"Why do you think that?" Henry asked, lifting the girl up from the ground "she hasn't been making you feel guilty has she, I'll have a talk with her if she has."

"No" Paige replied shaking her head "she hasn't, I just feel bad is all, I mean, I'm three years younger than she is and I can draw better than her and it just makes me feel bad."

"Well you shouldn't feel bad" Henry reassured her "You're both good at different things, you're good at drawing and she's good at cooking, you shouldn't feel guilty about something you're good at."

"I guess you're right" Paige sighed "is it okay if I go watch some TV?"

"Sure but not for long okay, too much TV is bad for your eyes" Henry replied as he set his daughter back down.

"Okay dad, i'll see you later" Paige replied before she turned on her heel and left the basement whilst Henry looked over at the Bendy drawing she had made and it did seem almost identical to the one he used to work on years ago, the child surely had inherited his artistic skills. Meanwhile, Paige was in the front room watching some reruns of the old Bendy cartoons after having Claire reluctantly give her the remote.

"I don't see why we have to watch this, you've watched it way too many times" the teen commented.

"Because it's cool and I like it" Paige said before she turned to face the older girl "hey, don't you think it would be cool if he was actually real."

"Don't be dumb" Claire scoffed as she rolled her eyes "he's a cartoon character so it would be impossible for him to even actually exist, you're such a kid."

"I know that I was just saying how cool it would be if he did actually exist" Paige replied before going back to watching her cartoon. After it had finished, Paige decided that she was going to do some more drawing.

"Do you want to come draw with me again?" the young girl asked her older sister who refused and said she was going to read instead.

"Okay suit yourself" Paige replied before turning to go in the hallway only to find what appeared to be a brown envelope in their mailbox and with curiosity getting the better of the Ten year old, she decided to have a quick peek inside and found what appeared to be a letter addressed to Henry but she didn't go into the basement to show him, instead, she read it.

"Dear Henry" she read "it seems like such a long time since we worked on cartoons isn't it, if you're back in town why not come visit the old workshop, I have something to show you, from your best pal, Joey Drew." After she finished reading the letter, Paige ran back into the front room to show Claire the letter and the Teen seemed pretty annoyed that her little sister was reading one of their dad's letters.

"That could have been private you know" she retorted "what is it anyway?"

"It's a letter from Dad's old boss, asking him to go and visit the place where he used to make those Bendy cartoons" Paige replied as she threw on her rain jacket as it was pouring with rain outside "there's an address for the place written on it, I think Dad's old boss wrote it just in case he forgot where it was, well, I'm going to go check it out, I've always wanted to see the place where they made the cartoons."

"Are you crazy, you're not actually going to go all the way there, you do know it's closed" Claire pointed out as Paige put on her shoes "and besides, I don't think dad will let you go on your own."

"That's why I ain't gonna tell him" Paige replied with a mischievous look on her face "besides, we won't be there for long, we'll just take a quick look around the place then come back."

"What do you mean we?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"Well I want you to come with me of course, you didn't think I was going all the way there by myself did you?" Paige asked "so what do you say, wanna come or not?"

"Okay I'll go, just because I don't think dad would approve of you going on your own even if he did give you permission to do so and if we can somehow get inside, we'll just take a quick look around but if it's closed then we come straight back home, okay?" the older girl stated and Paige nodded in agreement before Claire went to put on her own raincoat and just as the two girls were about to head out the front door, Henry had come back from the basement to find his daughters about to leave.

"Where are you two heading?" he asked.

"We're going to your..." Paige said but was interrupted by Claire placing her hand over her mouth before she got a chance to say they we're going to the old animation studio where he used to work.

"The library, we're going to the library" Claire finished "me and Paige want to rent out some books" she removed her hand from Paige's mouth "isn't that right, Paige?"

"Yeah, that's right, we're going to the library" the youngest of the two sisters replied.

"Okay" Henry replied, he was a little suspicious of the girl's strange behaviour "but make sure you're both back before nightfall okay?"

"Sure thing Dad" Claire replied before grabbing hold of Paige's hand "well, me and Paige are off, to the library." After they finished telling Henry where they were going, the two sisters headed out the front door and out into the pouring rain where they both got on their bikes and cycled all the way to their Dad's old animation studio which was about three blocks away but it didn't take them that long to reach the place on their bikes and when the two girls arrived, they saw just how broken down and abandoned the place looked.

"Wow, this place looks like it hasn't been used in years" Paige replied as she and Claire got off their bikes and propped them up beside the old building "well, Dad did say it closed down years before we we're born." The Ten year old then began to look for a way in, she was eager to take a look inside but Claire was still a little skeptical, for some odd reason the place gave off a weird and creepy vibe, like something or someone was watching them from inside but Paige like most little kids we're curious and she had always liked the old Bendy cartoons so it was natural that she would want to visit the place where they were made even if it was closed down or not and after a good five minutes of searching, Paige finally found a way in.

"Well would you look at that?" the little girl grinned "I found a way in, so Claire, want to take a look inside?"

"Fine" the Thirteen year old sighed "but we're not staying for long, we'll just take a quick look around then head back before it get's dark." Paige nodded in agreement and the two sisters both headed into the old abandoned cartoon studio without knowing what they were both getting themselves into.


	2. Into the studio

As the two girls both entered the building, they were greeted by the smell of old wood and the place looked deserted, like it hadn't been used for years.

"So,this is the place where Dad used to work before they shut it down" Claire pointed out "kind of looks dead so I don't see the point of exploring, it's practically empty and there wouldn't be much to" she looked to see that Paige was no longer stood next to her and the teen began to panic a little "Paige, Paige where are you?"

"I'm over here" the younger girl replied and Claire saw her stood next to what looked like a projector at the other end of the room "I think someone left this running before they all left." Claire walked over to where her sister was standing and as she got nearer, she could see light from the running projector shining on the wall.

"Do you think it's been running ever since they closed it down?" Paige asked "if so then why is it still running, shouldn't the light bulb inside have died down by now?"

"Who knows?" Claire replied "maybe there's someone else here, could explain why the doors were open and remember what it said on the letter, someone was expecting dad to come here so it would make sense if someone else is here too."

"I guess you're right" Paige agreed "but what if this Joey person sees us here instead of dad, what do we tell him?"

"We'll just say Dad couldn't make it and we just stopped by to pass the message on" Claire replied.

"Well let's just ask if anyone else is here" Paige suggested before raising her voice and cupping her hands over her mouth "HELLO, IS THERE ANYBODY ELSE HERE, IF SO THEN PLEASE LET YOUR PRESENCE BE KNOWN, WE COME IN PEACE AND WE.." Claire clamped her hand over the younger girl's mouth as the sound of someone or something shuffling in the walls.

"Ssh, I can hear something" Claire whispered as she listened as the shuffling got closer and closer until it stopped at Claire removed her hand from Paige's mouth "I think we should get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, what the heck was that?" Paige wondered, referring to the shuffling in the walls and not seeing the white gloved hand coming out from the cracks in the wall behind her as if it was about to grab her.

"I don't know but we should leave now" Claire stated, looking around nervously.

"But we haven't seen the rest of the place yet" Paige stated as she ran down another corridor just before the hand in the wall could grab her and Claire wasn't far behind.

"Paige get back here, it's gonna get dark soon and we need to be heading back soon" the teen called out as she ran through the abandoned cartoon studio but Paige was nowhere in sight "Come on Paige, this isn't funny anymore, quit messing about" she continued on running until she collided into something which caused her to fall to the ground and when she managed to pull herself up, she found herself face to face with what appeared to be a cardboard cut out of Bendy, right there in the middle of the corridor, like it had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Claire asked before rolling her eyes "why the heck am I talking to a cardboard cutout, it's not like it's going to answer me anyway." She picked up the cardboard cutout and propped it up against the wall to find that there was a room further down the corridor, a room with a giant machine right in the middle and staring up at it, was Paige, it was almost like she was fascinated by it.

"There you are" Claire said with relief as she jogged towards the younger girl and acknowledging the strange contraption she was looking up at "and what the heck is this thing?"

"It's an Ink machine, neat huh?" Paige implied, not taking her eyes off it "but I think it's turned off, I've been trying to figure out how to turn it on and see what it does but I can't seem to find any switches." Claire wanted to question her ten year old sister as to why she wanted to turn on the Ink Machine but she knew that Paige had always been the curious type, heck, this was the reason why they were in this creepy abandoned studio in the first place and now her curiosity was now focused on this strange machine right here in the studio but she decided to go along with Paige's idea of switching it on.

"Okay if you wanna switch it on then go ahead but after you've done that, we're leaving this place because it's gonna be night time soon and dad told us to be back before it got dark" Claire told her firmly, sounding pretty mature for a Thirteen year old and little Paige nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but let's still explore thought and see if we can find a switch or something to turn this machine on" Paige commented as she ran out of the Ink Machine room with Claire following behind, both girls walking down another corridor and Paige had ran into another room but just as Claire was about to follow her in, she was distracted by something in the corner of her eye and when she turned to get a proper look, what she saw made her almost throw up because there in the room further up from the one that Paige had ran into was what appeared to be a real life version of a another character from the Bendy cartoons Paige always watched, Boris the wolf, only he appeared to be dead and tied to some operating table, his chest torn open and all his insides seemed to have been removed.

"Claire, get in here I think I found a way to turn the machine on" Paige's voice called out from the next room "what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just stay where are you"Claire replied, not wanting Paige to come out and see the horrific sight she was now seeing, it was a pretty horrifying image to Thirteen year old Claire, who knows what it would do to a Ten year old like Paige "I'm coming now I was just...fixing my hair."

"Why would you care what your hair looks like, no one else is here except for us oh and him" Paige replied, pointing to another Bendy cutout stood in the corner of the room, looking at the two girls with his pie cut eyes and wide grin, like he was watching them "and that's just a cardboard cutout so I don't think he'll care if your hair's a mess or not."

"Where did that come from?" Claire asked, gesturing to the cut out "I saw one just like that in the corridor before going into that room with the ink machine, it appeared out of nowhere."

"It was already here when I came in" Paige replied "there's a few of them around, you're forgetting that this is the place where they used to make Bendy cartoons here so there's bound to be card board cut outs of him about."

"I guess you're right, come on let's turn on this machine and get out of here" Claire replied, unable to shake the feeling that something or someone was watching them and even Paige appeared to have the same feeling also.

"Hey Claire, is it me or do you feel like someone else is here besides us?" the younger girl asked.

"It's not just you, I've got the strange feeling that something is watching us too" Claire replied before shrugging it off "but it's probably nothing, come on let's turn on this machine and see what it does." Paige nodded and pointed out that they had to find six objects to bring to the room that they were in, find a flow button, press it and then return to the room they were in now to pull down the lever that was situated at the other side of the room to turn on the ink machine.

"How do you know all this?" Claire asked.

"Someone wrote them down on here, whoever did so must have wanted to someone to turn on the ink machine" Paige replied, showing Claire a piece of paper with the instructions written down "it says we need to find a spanner, gear, inkwell, book, record and a stuffed Bendy doll."

"Why do we need to find all them?" Claire questioned and Paige simply replied that it said so on the instructions "okay if that's what we need to do then let's do it." The two sisters then made their way out of the room but just as they exited from the door way, they saw another Bendy cut out right outside which made the two girls almost jump out of their skins.

"Okay something freaky is going on here" Claire pointed out "that wasn't there before we went into that room." Paige was also confused that the cut out had just appeared out of nowhere and suggested that maybe there was someone else in the studio with them.

"Or maybe it's ghosts" Claire teased before grabbing Paige and yelling "BOO!" which caused the little girl to squeal before she gave the older girl the stink eye.

"Claire,that wasn't funny" she said in rather an annoyed tone as Claire snickered "not funny at all."

"I was just lightening things up, so anyway, do you want to turn on this machine or are you considering leaving this creepy place?" Claire asked and despite Paige feeling a little uneasy, she was still curious just like any other small child would be and stated that she still wanted to look for the items they needed so Claire decided to go along with her little sister's idea.

"Fine but remember what I said, we get out of here after we turned it on, but we'll need to turn it off first before we do leave" she told her.

"I know" Paige replied, rolling her eyes "well, let's get started then, the quicker we do this, the sooner we can leave." So Claire and Paige began searching around the studio for the six items they needed to switch on the ink machine but Claire couldn't figure out why they had to collect a bunch of items just to switch on something, also there was something watching the two sisters as they collected the items and brought them back to the room with the ink pressure lever but they were unaware of this.

"Okay so we found five items so far, now all we need to find is the spanner" Paige implied "it should be around here somewhere."

"I think I might know where it is, wait here and I'll go get" Claire said, she remembered seeing a spanner in the same room as the dead Boris but she didn't want to take Paige into that room, it would be frightening for her to see him with his chest ripped open and all his insides torn out, it sure did make her feel uneasy and she was a Thirteen year old girl so who knows what it would to do a Ten year old.

"Why can't I go in the room with you?" Paige asked "we went in the other rooms together so why can't we go in this one together."

"I know we did but there's something in that room which might not be very pleasant for you to see so just wait outside okay" Claire told her and reluctantly, Paige nodded before Claire headed into the room where Boris was and saw the Spanner placed inside his open chest and despite feeling uneasy at the sight before her, the teen reached into open chest and quickly taking out the spanner before running out of the room and back to where Paige was still waiting.

"Okay we got all the things we needed so what next?" Claire asked and Paige took out the instructions and said they needed to turn on the flow button and then return to the room where the six objects where to pull down the lever and that should get the machine running "Okay let's do this but we'll need to turn it back off before we leave."

"I know you already said" Paige implied "come on, it says on the written instructions that the flow button is in some small movie theatre room down this corridor." The little girl then sprinted down the hallway and round the corner as Claire followed after her, telling her to wait up but before the older of the two turned round the corner, she heard a high pitched squeal coming from her sister and fearing something had happened, she quickly dashed round the corner to find Paige stood in the middle of the corridor looking as though she had been spooked by something.

"Paige, what happened, are you alright?" Claire asked, sounding a concerned parent.

"I'm fine, that just spooked me is all" Paige replied, pointing to the end of the corridor causing Claire to turn around to find another one of the Bendy cut outs peeking round a doorway "it just appeared round the corner suddenly, like it was alive." Grabbing Paige's hand, the pair made their way to the room which happened to be the room they were looking for, not taking their eyes off the Bendy cutout which seemed to be watching them.

"How could it do that, just peek round the corner like that?" Paige wondered "because I don't think anyone is even in that room and I haven't seen anyone else here whilst we've been here."

"I don't know but something weird is definitely going on here and I think..." Claire stated before she was interrupted by the projector in the room suddenly switching itself on before showing an image on the wall of Bendy doing some kind of dance.

"Claire" Paige whispered "this is getting weird now, I think this place might be haunted."

"It's okay, let's just see what this Ink machine thing does then get out of here" Claire replied "this place is starting to give me the creeps." Little Paige nodded in agreement before looking around the room for the flow button and once she found it, she pressed it which caused a serious a clanking noises coming from the huge pipes, like something was crawling through them, now it was time to go back to the room with the lever so that they could pull it and see what the machine does, turn it off again and then leave this creepy place.

"Why did I want to come here, tell me Claire" Paige stated, it was coming clear that she was beginning to regret wanting to come to their dad's old workplace and exploring.

"You just got curious that's all" Claire reassured her "just like any other little kid would do, you didn't know that all this weird stuff was going to happen, we both didn't, now, let's just check out what the ink machine does and then leave, okay?" Silently, Paige nodded in agreement as they entered the lever room and with a nervous gulp, Paige slowly made her way towards the lever and pulled it down which caused the entire place to plunge into darkness and an eerie silence filled the room save for the mechanical whirring that was coming from the Ink machine which indicated that it had now been switched on.

"I think we did it" Paige whispered "should we go to the room with where the machine is now?" Claire nodded and not wasting anymore time, she grabbed Paige's hand and the two girls made their way towards to room where the ink machine was and when they reached it, to their shock and confusion, saw that it had been boarded up with just a gap wide enough to still see into the room.

"What, how the hell did that happen?" a shocked and confused Claire questioned "okay i'm seriously getting creeped out right now." Both girls walked towards the now boarded up entrance but before they barely got any closer, a tall, dark inky figure leaped out with it's arm reaching out through the gaps as if it was attempting to grab at the two girls.

"Oh my god" Claire yelled as she turned around to run as the entire place began to shake and flood with ink, Paige was also about to run but she felt a tug on the hood of her raincoat as the creature which appeared to be an evil version of Bendy grabbed her.

"Claire help me" she screamed and it didn't take long for Claire to hear her, she turned around to see the ink monster attempting to drag little Paige through the gap in the wooden boards so she wasted no time running back and tried to pull her sister away from it's grasp, resulting in a tug and war battle.

"Let her go" Claire yelled as the demonic Bendy tried to grab her with it's other arm whilst it had Paige in it's other one "get off my sister, let her go." After a few minutes of a frightening battle of tug and war, she managed to free Paige from it's grasp and the little girl bolted down the corridor screaming uncontrollably and Claire went to follow after her but creature grabbed her arm, preventing her from running.

"Get the hell off me you ink freak" the teen yelled trying to free herself but it's grip on her was too strong and she suddenly started to feel funny "what are you doing, let me go." The creature didn't say anything, it just stared at her with it's ink covered face and huge toothy grin which appeared to be a mockery of the cartoon character her dad had created in this very studio all those years ago and she looked down at her arm which was slowly beginning to become covered in ink as it slowly trailed upwards and that was the last thing she saw before everything went dark.

Meanwhile, a frightened Paige was still running through the studio which was now rapidly flooding with ink that she didn't even notice that Claire wasn't with her, she was far too preoccupied to reach the exit and she had almost reach it but just before she reached her destination, the floor suddenly gave way and the little girl went tumbling down to what presumably was the lower level of the studio, screaming and as she landed, she rolled a couple of times before standing to her feet and that was the moment when she realised that her older sister was no longer with her.

"Claire?" she called out, but there was no response "Claire, where are you, stop teasing me, this isn't funny, where did you go?" but nobody came and realising that Claire was actually missing and not playing a prank, the frightened Ten year old child whimpered as she slid down against the wall and began to sob, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in them as she took in the reality that she was all alone in this place. The little girl sat there for a few minutes, sobbing inconsolably when a voice spoke up, a voice that sounded rather cheerful and upbeat.

"Well, what do we have here, a crying child, can't have that now can we" it spoke "hey little girl, why don't ya lift ya head up and tell ya old pal what's making you all miserable like, I'm sure we can work a way to fix it." Sniffling, Paige lifted up her head to see a figure stood in front of her but her tear stained eyes was making her vision blurry so she wiped them with her sleeve and once her vision was cleared, she got a much better look at who had just spoken to her and there was no mistaken who it was "here we go, that's more like it, it's always nice to meet a new face, don't ya think?" as tears rolled down her cheeks and she hiccuped in between sobs, Paige couldn't take her eyes of who was standing in front of her and after composing herself, she finally managed to speak up.

"B-Bendy?."


	3. A new friend

Paige couldn't believe her eyes, there, right in front of her was Bendy, just as he appeared in the old cartoons but she was also confused, if he was here, standing right in front of here, then what or who was that creature she and Claire encountered after they switched on the machine, it looked just like Bendy only it was taller and looked like an evil, demonic version of him, still shaking, she wiped her cheeks as more tears streamed down them and took another glance, yeah, it was definitely Bendy, presumably the real one and not the evil, scary version she saw on the upper level.

"So, you know who I am huh?" he asked before skipping over to where she was sitting and plopped down beside her to get a better look "so what's a little girl like yourself doing here, ya look too young, ya cannot be no older than nine, maybe ten years old at least, let me guess, you're taking shelter from that scary old storm outside" a rumble of thunder could be heard from outside, echoing through the studio "or you've been watching my old cartoons and ya wanted to check out the place they used to make them, which one, come on, don't be shy."

"I will have to go with wanting to check this place out" Paige replied, she was less hysterical now but still sobbing and a little shaken from her recent encounter.

"Well I guess I can say I can't blame ya, everyone loves little old me" Bendy stated "so tell, what's ya name kid?"

"Paige" the little girl replied "I came here with my older sister Claire but we got separated and now I don't know where she is." She buried her face in her knees again and began to sob some more, she was scared and didn't know where her big sister was.

"Hey come on I'm sure she's around somewhere, she's probably worrying about you too" Bendy suggested "hey, tell ya what, hows about I help you look for her" Paige lifted her head up and looked at him, tears silently rolling down her cheeks "what do you say, besides, I know this place like the back of my hand so we can go around and maybe we'll find that sister of yours."

"That sounds good, but I wanna ask something" the girl implied, wiping her tear stained cheeks "if you're Bendy, then what or who was that thing me and Claire saw upstairs, it looked just like you only it looked scary and not friendly."

"I see, well the thing is, that creature you saw is actually a Demon that has for some reason has taken on a more sinister and evil version of my appearance and even my name" Bendy explained, his usually cheerful expression was now serious "when the creator brought us cartoons to life, something happened and another version of myself was also brought to life, an evil and hostile version, I knew it would be a threat so I had to trap it inside the ink machine to make sure it doesn't escape the studio and into the world out there, now it appears that it escaped and if it's loose in the studio, we'll have to be careful." Little Paige's face paled as it all sunk in, this was her fault, she was the one who turned on the machine and that evil, monstrous version of Bendy had escaped and was now lurking around somewhere inside the studio.

"You know, you remind me of someone a little" Bendy said, looking at her "someone I used to know."

"My dad used to work here" Paige replied, she had calmed down again but was still shaken up "this letter came for him, asking him to come visit but I found the letter and I wanted to check the place out, I got curious." The little girl took the letter out from her coat pocket and showed it to the living cartoon that was sitting beside her, he took it from her hand and examined it.

"Henry, you're Henry's little girl?" Bendy asked and Paige nodded "I haven't seen him since they closed down the studio, and you said you had a sister right, so that means that he's got kids now?"

"Did you know my dad?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah, sure did, great guy he was, you'd have to say he was probably one of the more nicer people who worked there, not like the creator, oh such a bad temper he had that Joey Drew, wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him." He then began telling the little girl about an incident he had accidentally caused and how Henry was the one who willingly took the blame for it.

Flashback

Henry was sitting at his desk working on some drawings when he felt something shuffling under his desk and he looked just in time to see Bendy crawling underneath as if he was trying to hide.

"Hey buddy what-" Henry spoke but the cartoon put his finger to his mouth, gesturing for him to keep quiet before the angry voice of Joey Drew could be heard yelling through the studio.

"BENDY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled before storming into Henry's work area, looking extremely angry "ah Henry, you haven't seen Bendy around have you?"

"No, I haven't sir" Henry replied as he felt the little toon cling to his leg "why are you looking for him?"

"He's just gone and spilled a whole jar of ink all over my paper work, now I have to start all over again" Joey replied in a very annoyed tone .

"I'm sure it was an accident" Henry replied "you know how curious he can get, he's only been out in the real world for about a week now." Joey grumbled something in response before storming off and after making sure he was out of sight, Bendy crawled out from under the table and Henry placed him on top of his desk.

"You're right, it was an accident, I climbed up on his desk to get this" Bendy explained, showing Henry a small bouncy ball "and I accidentally knocked the jar of ink over when I was climbing down, I tried to clean it up but it didn't work."

"Don't worry buddy, accidents happen" Henry reassured.

"Didn't seem that way to old Joe" the toon pointed out "why does he have to get so angry over something I never meant to happen."

"He's just short tempered" Henry replied "but don't worry, I'll fix this." He got up from his seat and made his way towards Joey's office as Bendy followed behind, asking him what he was going to do.

"I told you buddy, I'm going to sort this" Henry replied as they reached Joey's office and the little cartoon Demon hid behind Henry as he knocked on the door and Joey answered.

"Henry what brings you here?" he asked before noticing Bendy hiding behind him "Oh so you found him then did you, now I can teach him a lesson about ruining all my paperwork."

"That's the thing I wanted to see you about sir" Henry replied "it wasn't Bendy who spilled that jar of ink all over your work, it was me." There was silence as both Joey and Bendy looked at him with confused expressions but Joey's was more suspicious.

"You're not covering for him are you?" he asked "because it's pretty funny how you didn't mention it was you after I told you about the Jar of ink being spilled over my work."

"I know, I'm sorry sir I did try to tell you but you did seem pretty angry" Henry replied "So I thought I'd wait until you calmed down before I come and tell you, so now do you see, it's entirely my fault." Joey still looked suspicious for about a second but instead of questioning Henry any further, he let out an annoyed sigh.

"You should really be careful Henry, it took me ages to complete all that work, now I have to start all over again" Joey replied, still slightly annoyed.

"I know i am truly sorry sir" Henry replied "and it won't happen again."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get on with and I believe you do too" Joey replied before shutting the door as Bendy still looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why did you say that you did it?" he asked "I was the one who knocked it over and ruined his paperwork, you didn't have to take the blame." Henry sighed and lifted the little toon up from the ground.

"I know that buddy but I didn't want to see you get into trouble for something you didn't mean to happen" Henry replied "and I would hate to see a friend get into trouble for something that happened by accident."

"Well, thanks anyway pal, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to back me up" Bendy replied.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right" Henry pointed out "anyway, why don't you come and help me out on this project I've been working on, I could sure use your help." The pair then headed back to Henry's work area, the incident with the spilled ink quickly forgotten.

Present day

"Wow, my dad really did that?" Paige asked "well, I can believe he would do something like that, he's got to be the best dad in the world."

"Yeah, me and him got on really well when he was working here" Bendy replied "then there's the music director Sammy Lawrence, he never left this place and you'll also need to watch out for him too?"

"How come" Paige asked.

"Well let me put it this way, he's kind of obsessed with that monster version of me, he worships it like some kind of god or something" Bendy explained "and basically he's planning on sacrificing someone to my evil self, to please them." Paige nodded as she took it all in, she may only be Ten but she knew what the term "sacrifice" meant.

"So, he wants to kill someone just to please the scary version of you?" Paige asked.

"He's been planning it for sometime, I've been hearing him talk about it" Bendy replied before realizing something "hey I just realised, I bet he wrote and sent that letter to Henry, he must have been planning to lure him here and sacrifice him but seeing as it was you and you're sister who found the letter and came here instead, he could use or her for the sacrifice." As he explained all this, Paige began to realize what could have happened to her sister, what if she had been taken by this Sammy person to be sacrificed.

"What's the matter kiddo, you look like something's bothering you" Bendy pointed out when he noticed the worried look on the little girl's face.

"You don't think he got Claire do you?" she asked "that could be why she's disappeared, what if she's already dead, oh no, I'll never see her again, my big sister" the Ten year old girl began to sob again "S-she's dead isn't she, my sister's dead, she's gone."

"Oh I'm sure nothing bad has happened to her, if me and you search around the studio, we might find her and I can guarantee that she's somewhere around, probably looking for you as well" Bendy suggested, trying to put the little girl's mind at ease but he wasn't so sure himself, what if the other girl had been captured by Sammy but if she hadn't, there could be a chance that he could come for Paige, he knew he had to stay with her and not let anything bad happen to her, she was his old friend's little girl so he had to protect her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked "and can I ask you something, if you were brought to life then does that mean Boris the wolf was also brought to life too?" Bendy nodded, his expression looking somewhat sad "where is he, will I get to meet him too?"

"I'm afraid not, Boris is dead, Joey killed him" he replied, his usually cheerful expression saddened "that s-" he was about to say a naughty word but remembered that there was a young child present "that swine."

"I'm sorry" Paige replied.

"But hey we mustn't be worrying about all that now must we" Bendy replied, his expression now cheerful and upbeat once again "now, howz about we go find that sister of yours" he stood up and offered a white gloved hand to Paige who nervously took it, she hadn't quite got her head around the fact that her favourite cartoon character was stood right in front of her and offering to help her find Claire and maybe he could help them escape from this place too. As she stood up, she noticed that Bendy was around the same height as her, she had always imagined him to be maybe shorter.

"So little miss Paige, shall we go look for the sister of yours?" he asked the child who nodded silently "okie dokie, let's get this show on the road, and trust me kiddo, we will find her." Still holding onto her hand, Bendy let the child out of the room she had fallen into and down a serious of staircases, unaware that someone had been watching them, someone who was covered from head to toe in ink and wore dirty white trousers held up by suspenders and his face was covered by a beaten up and worn out Bendy mask, giving it a menacing appearance, the person watching chuckled darkly as he watched the little girl and the living cartoon descend down the staircase.

"Don't stray too far little sheep" Sammy Lawrence chuckled darkly "the ritual must be completed sooner or later, and then little sheep, our lord will set us free, soon, the time of sacrifice will begin my little lost sheep." He chuckled as he slipped into the darkness, reciting a rather soothing yet chilling poem which seemed to echo into the darkness.

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed."


	4. bad bacon soup

"So, why did they close this place down?" Paige asked as she and Bendy entered into the lower levels of the studio "dad said that some weird stuff went off, is that what happened?"

"Mostly" Bendy replied "after Joey revived me and Boris into the real world, he became obsessed with the supernatural, specially after he discovered that an evil version of myself was summoned somehow and that was when all the trouble started, weird things started happening around the studio which frightened a lot of the people who worked here so they stopped coming and with nobody showing up, we couldn't make anymore cartoons so they had no choice but to close this place down, only me, Boris and another friend of ours, Alice Angel got left behind, we've been trapped in here for at least twenty years now and no one has come here since, not until you and your sister arrived."

"Claire did always say that they closed this place down because spooky things were happening but I thought she was just teasing me" Paige replied but Bendy shook his head, saying that it was all true and Paige began to suspect if Claire knew all along about the weird stuff that went off.

"Didn't Henry ever say anything about why the studio closed down?" Bendy asked the young girl "did you ever ask him about it?"

"I did ask but he just said some things happened, he never mentioned anything about some scary ink monster that looked like you haunting the place" Paige explained "he just said that Joey person did some stuff that people didn't like it so they all left and they closed this place down."

"Probably didn't want to scare you, that's why he mustn't have told you the entire truth" Bendy replied before quickly deciding the subject "so, ya been watching my old cartoons huh, do they still show them on TV?"

"Yeah, dad was the one who introduced me and Claire to them when we were little but Claire made out she lost interested by the time she turned Thirteen but I know deep down she still likes them but doesn't want to admit it" Paige explained as the two came into an area which seemed to be covered in what appeared to be shrines and pentagrams "what is all this, this is creepy."

"Do you remember what I said before?" Bendy asked "about Sammy Lawrence and how he worships that scarier version of me?" Paige nodded, her face turning pale "well all these shrines are dedicated to them, we have to keep moving, either of them could be around anywhere. Now just wait here for a second whilst I go and check if the coast is clear then we'll proceed." He then ran down to the end of the corridor whilst Paige waited for him to come back but she felt a little uneasy about being left on her own, what if Sammy Lawrence or the inky monster Bendy turned up, would they capture her, kill her, she shuddered at the thought so she decided to wonder round the room whilst she waited for the good version of Bendy to return and she came across some cans of what appeared to be Bacon soup, also she was starting to feel a little hungry so she took a couple of cans off the shelve and drank out of them despite the contents inside tasting a little off but she was too hungry to care, she hadn't eaten anything since before she and Claire left the house.

"Okay I'm back now" she heard Bendy say just as she finished off the second can "it seems safe from here on out but I believe it's getting quite late so I suggest that we bunker down here and then continue on in the morning."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep in this place, not with that ink monster on the loose or the guy who's been worshipping him" Paige said "also I still don't know what happened to my sister so I'm too worried and scared to even think about sleeping, I just want to find her and go home, I shouldn't have come here, not if I knew what was here." Bendy could see that she was about to cry again so he decided to try and cheer her up, hopefully take her mind of all the things that were bothering her.

"Hey, Paige, wanna see a trick?" he asked "watch this" Paige watched as he placed his hands on his head and lifted it up in the air, away from his body "ta-da."

"Woah" the little girl said in amazement, quickly forgetting about being worried about Claire "how did you do that?"

"It's pretty easy when you don't have a neck" Bendy replied, his trademark grin appearing wider than it usually was "okay, now catch" he threw his head towards Paige who easily caught it and started giggling, cheering the child up appeared to be working "okay now throw it back." She did so and the pair continued playing catch with his head for a good fifteen minutes before Paige implied she was getting tired.

"Okie dokie, it seems to be getting late anyways" Bendy replied as he attached his head back to his body "I think we should call it a night and continue on the morning." Paige nodded and went to look for a spot to lay down in and once she found one, she got herself into a comfortable position and looked at the living cartoon with a fearful look in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, what's with that look?" he asked with a chuckle "I thought I'd cheered you up already."

"You're not gonna leave me here by myself are you?" she asked "what if I end up being kidnapped or something."

"Now do you really think I would do that, you're the daughter of one of my old friends, I ain't gonna let anything bad happen to you" Bendy replied with an amused chuckle and Paige nodded in response before curling up on the spot she had found.

"Do you think we'll find Claire?" the young girl asked.

"Yeah sure we will kiddo" Bendy replied even though he wasn't so sure that they would find Claire, it was highly possible that something could have happened, something unspeakable but he didn't want to worry the young child he had vowed to protect, she was already scared enough "now, howz about you get some shut eye and I'll keep guard."

"You're not tired?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" Bendy asked, dramatically pointing at himself "Kid, I'm a living cartoon, I don't ever get tired, I could stay up all night if I wanted to, especially if there's a young child I need to protect." Paige smiled at him in response before letting out a huge yawn as she gave into exhaustion and drifted off into slumber whilst Bendy stayed by her side whilst keeping a look out but soon found himself nodding off but he kept fighting to stay awake, he had to make sure nothing happened to Paige, he had to make sure that no harm would befall her.

"Come on, don't go falling asleep now ya silly billy" he said to himself "ya gotta keep an eye on the kid." Unfortunately he was finding it more difficult to stay awake any longer so he finally gave in and fell asleep, hoping nothing bad would happen to Paige. He woke up the next morning to find the spot that Paige had been sleeping in empty and immediately panic kicked in.

"Paige, kiddo where are ya?" he asked, looking around until he heard a mixture of what sounded like retching and sobbing coming from the doorway so he went to investigate and found the girl hunched over and trembling "hey there you are, I was worried something happened to you" she pulled herself up and turned around, revealing her face to be extremely pale and eyes red from sobbing "golly, ya looking awfully pale, were you throwing up just now?"

"Uh huh" Paige sobbed, wiping her mouth before staggering forward with her arm round her stomach only to collapse halfway and Bendy practically ran to her "I woke up and my stomach was hurting, then I threw up."

"Could have been something you ate, what was the last thing you eaten?" Bendy questioned "do you remember?"

"I had some of that stuff yesterday" the little girl replied, pointing at the untouched cans of Bacon soup "they tasted a little funny." The little cartoon nodded and went to examine one of the empty cans that Paige had left.

"Well it's no wonder you got a stomach ache, these cans have at least expired by at least ten years" he explained "looks like you could have food poisoning or something" he walked back over to where Paige was sitting and placed his hand on her forehead only to quickly retract it back as he felt heat from her forehead through his gloves "yeesh, ya burning up kiddo, do you think you'll be able to make it through into the next area."

"I'll try my best" Paige mumbled weakly, she was starting to feel nauseous but it was no good hanging around and she slowly pulled herself up "I'm sorry by the way, for drinking that bacon soup, but I was hungry."

"Hey don't apologize, you weren't to know it was expired and beside, it's the only source of food around here" Bendy replied as he hooped his arm around hers to keep her from falling "besides, ya got me to look after ya, just call me Doctor Bendy" this brought a small smile on the little girl's face but the sickly feeling in her stomach was still there "righty then, let's go find that sister of yours and if ya need to throw up again, just let me know okay?"

"Okay" Paige replied and the two made their way down the hall with Paige almost collapsing every time she felt dizzy but luckily Bendy managed to keep her from falling and they continued on walking until they came to a hallway that was flooded with ink.

"Oh boy, looks like we have to go through all this ink" he told the young girl who nodded silently "okay then little miss, shall we head onward."

"Okay" Paige replied, her tone exhausted and the pair of them waded through the flooded hallway with the girl getting her white tights stained with ink and as they got halfway, they could hear the sound of someone approaching and when Bendy realised who it was, he pulled Paige out of sight and kept her hidden as Sammy Lawrence passed by the flooded hallway, carrying a cardboard cut out Bendy whilst saying his creepy poem.

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed." After making sure he had gone, Bendy and Paige continued forward until they reached the entrance that led into the music department.

"Was that?" Paige asked, feeling the urge to throw up again "was that Sammy Lawrence?"

"Yeah, I didn't want him seeing that you were down here, not with what he's planning" Bendy replied before noticing that Paige had one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other over her mouth "what's the matter, you need to throw up again?" the girl nodded, her face was almost as white as his "okay go use the trashcan over there." He pointed to an empty trashcan and the little girl quickly rushed towards it and emptied the contents whilst Bendy placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"That's it, get it all out, better out than in" he said as the girl finished emptying her stomach "all done now?" Paige nodded and sat down, leaning against the wall "you wanna take a rest for a little bit?" the girl nodded and closed her eyes, clearly exhausted from walking all the way here in her condition and from throwing up twice "okay kiddo, you rest here for a little bit then we'll head on." The little toon plopped himself down beside the girl, looking at her and seeing just how pale and exhausted she looked, it seems things would be a little more difficult with Paige being in this condition but he had to help her find her sister and help them both get out of this place. Suddenly there came a clanking sound from the pipes around the walls, like something was crawling inside them and Bendy quickly pulled the girl next to him in a protective hug as he glared up at the pipes.

"Ya ain't getting her" he whispered in an angry tone "I'll make sure of it, and I ain't gonna let that psycho Sammy Lawrence sacrifice her to ya neither."


	5. Into the music department

As the sound of clanking could still be heard through the pipes, Bendy continued to glare up at them, his pie cut eyes narrowing as he protectively held the little human girl next to him.

"I'm gonna protect this little girl, I ain't gonna let you or Sammy get her" he whispered before he felt the girl stirring from her small nap.

"W-who are you talking too?" she asked, she must have overheard him whispering to whatever was crawling through the pipes but he just gave her a reassuring smile and told her not to worry about that for now.

"So, do you think you'll be able to carry on a little more or do you need another few minutes resting?" he asked "does you stomach still hurt or anything?" the girl nodded and let out a small whimper, she hated it whenever she was sick but her parents would always sit with her until she felt better, but they weren't here, she was trapped in an abandoned and possibly haunted cartoon studio suffering from what could be food poisoning from those two cans of bacon soup she had drank the evening before "don't worry about it kiddo, I'm sure you'll get over it but we do need to keep moving if we're going to find that sister of yours, so, do you wanna just try continuing onward and if you start feeling dizzy or need to throw up again just say okay?."

"Okay I will" Paige replied "let's go on ahead then, I'll try and make it best I can." She then slowly pulled herself up to her feet, still feeling a little shaky from emptying her stomach before hand and Bendy had to grip onto her arm again to keep her from falling because he had noticed that she was unsteady on her feet and it wasn't surprising, she was sick after all. The pair headed into the next room and they found themselves in what appeared to be the music department of the studio, splodges of ink where strewn out all over the floor.

"Okay there's an exit just at the bottom of this staircase, just over there" Bendy implied, pointing to a doorway at the other end of the room as Paige nodded silently as she briefly closed her eyes "that'll take us into the next area, if we check in there, we might find Claire and if not, we'll keep on looking." Paige nodded again without saying anything and the two walked over to the other doorway only to find it blocked off by a flood of ink, making it impossible for anyone or anything to get through.

"Hoo boy this ain't good, we'll need to drain all this ink if we're gonna get through" the toon stated "we'll need to go to Sammy's office because there's a pump switch in there, if we switch on the pump and restore the pressure, it should drain the ink and we'll be able to get through" he looked directly at the child who seemed paler than ever and really exhausted "now if you start feeling dizzy or anything, just say okay and we'll take a little break."

"Okay" Paige whispered.

"Don't ya worry kiddo, we'll find ya sister and when we do, I'll help you both get out of here too and.." he was cut off by Paige squealing as something pulled her out of his grip and onto the ground "hey what the?" he looked and saw that she had been grabbed by what appeared to be some kind of creature, a creature made out of ink with a head, torso and arms, the only thing it didn't have was any legs so it crawled along the ground and right now it had it's grip around Paige's ankle, dragging her across the floor as more of them appeared out of the ink splodges.

"Oh no you don't, you ain't taking her" Bendy said as he picked up a plank of wood that was laying on the ground and began attacking the ink creatures with it, splattering them and once he had got all of them, he found Paige curled up at the other side of the room, clutching her stomach so he made his way over to where she was "hey, ya okay, do you think you can stand?"

"I don't think I can go any further, I get really dizzy if I stand up for too long" Paige whimpered "a-and why is it so warm down here?"

"It ain't that warm" Bendy replied before placing his hand on the girl's forehead again "but you do seem to be burning up more than earlier, could explain why you do feel so warm" he looked at the girl and saw that she was in no condition to continue trying to find Claire, not until she had recovered anyway "I think we should wait until you've recovered before we continue, you don't seem to be in the right condition right now, there's an infirmary just down the corridor, we'll hide out in there for the time being and you can recover properly" he explained "now, I know you probably don't have the energy to stand up right now but you'll have to try your best and as you can see, I ain't that much taller than yourself so it would be impossible for me to carry ya."

"Okay I'll try" was the girl's response as she slowly pulled herself to her feet, her whole body feeling like jelly but Bendy had his arm hooked around hers to steady her and once she had gotten to her feet, he lead her down to where the infirmary was and once they arrived, he took her into a room that had a small bed in the corner.

"Okay now why don't you go lie down on that bed over there, we can hide out in here until you recover and then we can carry on trying to find Claire" he said before helping the little girl over to the bed which she practically collapsed onto.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble" she implied.

"what are ya talking about silly billy" Bendy chuckled as she curled up in a small ball "you're sick so you're gonna need someone to look after ya, and who better not than little old me" Paige said nothing, instead she gave him a small smile before falling asleep "don't ya worry kiddo, we'll get out of this, we'll find your sister and get out of this place, and I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya."

Meanwhile, the Police were over at the girl's home,Henry and his wife had reported them both missing after they had left the previous afternoon and never came back home.

"Did they say anything about where they were going?" the chief asked as his assistant took down notes "any of their friend's house, the park?"

"They said they were going to the library" Henry replied "I told them to be back before it got dark, but they didn't." The chief nodded as his assistant took down some more notes.

"There's been no family problems or anything that could have caused the girls to run away or anything?" he asked "any rows or anything like that."

"No, nothing like that at all" Henry replied, putting his arm around his wife who was clearly worried sick "there's been no problems that made them want to run away and they're pretty sensible girls, they wouldn't go off with any strangers."

"But what if someone has taken them?" his wife, Martha pointed out "what if someone forced them both into their car or dragged them off somewhere?"

"Now you mustn't think like that" Henry reassured, trying his best to remain calm despite being worried sick himself "I'm sure they'll be alright, we just need to let the Police do their job."

"Your husband is right ma'am, we'll do everything they can to find Claire and Paige" the chief assured "we'll check down at the local library, see if they did turn up there and maybe see if anything suspicious went off there that could maybe give us some clue on what may have happened to the girls or where they could be."

"Are you saying something bad could have happened to them?" Martha questioned "do you think they could have had some kind of accident or maybe been abducted."

"Now you mustn't think things like that" the chief reassured "they may have just taken shelter somewhere, the rain was pretty bad last night so maybe they were unable to make it home due to the weather conditions and took shelter somewhere, we'll also check every possible place they could have gone to take shelter from last night's rain just in case they're still there." After they finished, Henry showed both the Police officers out before returning back to Martha who still was worried that something terrible could have happened to Claire and Paige.

"Do you think the police will find them?" she asked.

"I hope so, god knows where they could have gone" Henry replied before he suddenly realized "although I do recall Paige saying to me the other day that she'd always wanted to go and see the old studio I used to work at, I could be wrong but I think they might have gone down there." He then stood up and threw on his coat.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"I'm gonna go down there, see if they did go there" Henry replied.

"Should I come with you?" Martha asked.

"No you better stay here in case they come back" he told her "I'll find them, I promise." before Martha could protest, Henry had already stepped out of the door and got into his car, hoping that it wasn't too late, he knew what lurked inside that place and if his daughters were there, he knew he had to find them before it was too late.

Back at the studio, in the infirmary, Paige was leaning over the side of the bed she was laying on, throwing up in an empty waste can and Bendy had his hand on her back, giving her reassurance.

"I know this can't be a very pleasant experience" he told her "but it's best to get it all out, you'll feel better when you get it all out." After she had finished, the little girl collapsed back on the bed, her back turned to her little cartoon companion who didn't leave her side, he kept his hand whilst he kept constantly looking at the door, hoping that Sammy Lawrence wouldn't come through, he had heard him passing by just before Paige woke up briefly to empty her stomach so he knew that he was lurking around the music department. Suddenly, he heard a rattling noise and looked to see the door handle slowly turning so he immediately stood in front of the bed in a defensive manner.

"Whoever it is, you ain't getting the girl" he warned as the door slowly opened and someone walked in, that someone being none other than Alice Angel "oh, thank god, I thought it was that creep Sammy Lawrence."

"Why the heck are you concerning yourself with him?" Alice questioned before looking behind Bendy and seeing the small figure curled up on the bed behind him "is that, a human?"

"Yup" Bendy replied "it's a little girl, she' Henry's kid." Alice walked forward to get a better look at the young child who was seemingly asleep and not aware of her presence.

"Do you mean Henry, the one who used to work here?" she asked "why is his daughter here?"

"It's kind of long story" Bendy replied "basically she came here with her older sister, he's got another daughter by the way and basically they got separated and now I'm helping the kid find her sister."

"Is she okay, she doesn't seem to be doing much to find this sister of hers" Alice pointed out, noticing that the small pig tailed girl was laying un moving on the bed.

"She ain't feeling too great right now, she had some that expired Bacon Soup and now she's contracted Food poisoning" Bendy replied "and she ain't got the energy to be walking around to find her sister so we're hiding out in here so she can recover, you know how Sammy Lawrence has been planning on sacrificing someone to the evil version of me to please them?" Alice nodded "well if he finds out that Paige is here, there could be the chance he could try and sacrifice her so I'm making sure that doesn't happen. So anyways, what did you want with me?."

"I need to talk to you about something" Alice replied "but in private."

"But what about Paige, I don't want to leave her by herself" Bendy implied "besides, can't we just talk about whatever you need to talk about here, the kid's sleeping right now."

"I know but she might still be able to hear and what I'm about to tell you might scare her" Alice replied "we can go in the next room, it's not gonna take long anyway."

Meanwhile, Henry had just arrived at the studio and as he got out of his car, he saw both Claire and Paige's bikes leaning up against the wall outside and he knew that they had to be here.

"Don't worry girls, I'm coming" he muttered, wasting no time go inside to find his daughters whilst down in the infirmary, Paige had woken up to find that she was alone, her new friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Bendy?" she asked, looking around "where are you?" Despite still feeling nauseous and having the same sickly feeling in her stomach, the child got up from the bed she had been resting on and staggered out of the infirmary with her arm around stomach to try and find her little cartoon companion only to get a bubbling feeling in her stomach, meaning she was gonna throw up again so she rushed to a nearby trash can and began emptying whatever was left inside her stomach. After she had finished, she remained kneeling on the ground to recover from throwing up but her stomach still hurt pretty bad but she had to find out where Bendy had gone to so she slowly began to pull herself up but before she got the chance to stand up fully, something hard collided with the back of her head and the impact sent the little girl falling to the floor. Whimpering in pain and her vision starting to grow foggy, Paige slowly turned herself on her back to see a tall figure standing over her, her vision was really blurry now but she could make out that it was a person covered in what seemed to be ink, they were holding what appeared to be a wooden plank or baseball bat and they were wearing what appeared to be a old worn and beaten cardboard Bendy mask.

"Rest your head, it's time for bed." That was the last thing Paige heard before her world faded into darkness as she blacked out.


	6. Taken

"So, what is it that you're wanting to talk to me about?" Bendy asked as he and Alice quietly slipped into a room just a little further down from the room he and Paige had been hiding in.

"It's about that evil version of yourself" Alice stated "it's escaped from the machine and now it's roaming around in the studio."

"I know and Paige also knows, she had an encounter with them right before I found her down here crying" Bendy replied "poor kid looked like she had a very big fright and then she mentioned how she came here with another girl, Claire who's her sister and how they became separated when escaping from that.. that thing."

"So there's another human somewhere in the studio, well, you better find her and soon, we can't have humans being trapped down here, especially children, it's too dangerous" Alice implied.

"Don't ya worry about all that, me and Paige are going to find Claire and when we do, I'm gonna help them get out of here and maybe they'll take us with them, we'll finally get out of this place" Bendy explained as Alice looked at him in confusion which didn't go unnoticed "think about it, the kid trusts me so they'll be a chance she could ask me to come with her and Claire when we get out of here, you should help us out too, if you and me help Paige find Claire and help them get out of here, she might want us to come and live with her and her family, we'll get to live with Henry and his family instead of being trapped in this place, what do you say?"

"I'll have to think about it, right now I've got something to do" Alice replied before heading to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Bendy asked.

"You'll find out soon" Alice replied with a smile "you just go back to the little girl, look after her and make sure she recovers so you and her can go find that sister of hers, I may meet up with you both after I've done what I need to do." She then left the room and Bendy headed back to the room that he and Paige were hiding but when he arrived, he found that the room was empty, she had gone.

"Uh oh" he muttered before frantically looking around the room "Paige, Paige where are you?" not finding the girl anywhere in the room, he headed outside to see if she had ventured into the music department anywhere "come on kiddo, where are ya?."

A small groan emitted from Paige's mouth as she slowly came to her senses, her head was pounding and her Stomach was doing somersaults as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"There we go, ropes all tied nice and tightly" she heard a voice say from behind her "mustn't have our little sheep going astray now must we, no we can't have that happening now " her vision was still foggy but she could just make out the figure of a person appear in front of her "although, I'd have to say you're more like a little lamb than a sheep, you can't be no more than Nine, maybe Ten years old at least" as she came round fully, she saw that the person standing in front of her was covered in ink, like he was made entirely out of the stuff, he wore dirty white overalls and his face was covered by a cardboard Bendy mask with a huge gaping hole where his trademark grin should have been, giving it a more sinister appearance "ah good, you're finally awake, then we can begin." Although she had never seen this person before, Paige had no trouble guessing who it was.

"S-Sammy Lawrence?" she asked.

"So, you know who I am do you my little sheep?" he asked "my, aren't you a smart little thing, I'm honoured that you know who I am and that you came all the way down here to come and visit me, it almost makes what I am about to do to you seem, so cruel, especially with you being currently unwell" the girl looked at him with a confused expression "yes, that's right, I've been following you around, you and that little goody two shoes Bendy, the one who thinks they're the real deal, well he's just some cartoon drawing brought to life by magic, my lord, my saviour is the true Bendy and soon, he will free me from this inky abyss I call a body, after the sacrifice has been made" there was now a look of fear in the little girl's eyes and she tried to run but found herself unable and once her senses had come back to her fully, she found herself sitting in the middle of a pentagram, sat up against a wooden beam with her arms tied behind them.

"You know" Sammy exclaimed as he studied the girl who was now shaking, possibly from what was fear but it could have also been her current sickness "you remind me of someone a little" he continued staring at her until he suddenly realized "ah yes, you must be Henry's little girl, well that explains a lot, you must have got the letter instead of him, that must be a reason why you came here instead of him, a curious child wanting to take a look at the place her daddy used to work."

"Y-you mean?" Paige stammered "it was you who send that letter?"

"Indeed it was, sweet innocent little sheep, I had to have someone to sacrifice to please my saviour and I thought your daddy would be the perfect host, I knew he would come here if he got the letter" her kidnapper explained "although, I wasn't expecting his child to come down here but, the sacrifice must be made and I guess you'll be a perfect host." Knowing on what was about to happen, Paige began to sob out of fear, also what could have been described as concussion mixed with the current stomach ache she had was helping matters either also, she could feel her stomach bubbling again and she turned her head and released out whatever was left in her stomach.

"Poor sweet little sheep" Sammy cooed, watching as the child finished emptying whatever was left in her stomach "it seems so cruel doesn't it, you being stuck in this situation in your current condition, but don't you worry my little sheep, this will soon be over, soon, my lord will here me and he will set us free"Paige was feeling extremely dizzy now and was finding it hard to stay awake but was still aware of what was going off around here and could just make out the sound of clanking coming from the pipes on the walls around the room "listen, he approaches, my lord is coming, I can hear him, crawling above, crawling, let us begin my sheep, the time of sacrifice is nigh, we must begin now, the ritual must be completed and I will finally be free." Although she was barely conscious, she could here her captor leaving and going into another room before his voice echoed around the room as it emitted from the speakers that were hung up on the wall.

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep" the crazed man's voice spoke, echoing around the room in a chilling manner "rest your head, it's time for bed" despite having little energy, Paige tried to free herself but she was bound pretty tight "in the morning you may wake, or in the morning, you'll be dead" that last sentenced made the little girl more determined to escape and struggled even more but the lack of energy she had was making it impossible and she could still hear Sammy Lawrence's voice on the speakers.

"Arise Bendy, arise from the darkness, hear me my saviour and claim my offering to you" he called out as the terrified Ten year old girl continuously attempted to escape from her restraints but was too weak to do and gave up, her body going limp, the only thing she could do was fight to stay awake "here me Bendy, show your face and take this innocent sheep" the sound of her friend's name being called out by some crazed inky humanoid person made her blood run cold but she knew it wasn't the little friendly cartoon Bendy who had offered to help find her sister, he was going to summon the evil version of him, the one she and Claire had encountered after they had turned on the ink machine "I summon you Ink demon, show yourself and claim this tender sheep, free me from this prison, take this innocent sheep and free me" Paige continued to listen in fear as she heard a crashing sound followed by an inhumane growl "No, stay back, my lord, I am your prophet, take my offering, not me, I am your..." she cringed as she heard what sounded like Sammy being torn apart by whatever was in the next room with him before she could here it crawling through the pipes again, presumably coming for her and she tried so hard to stay conscious but it was no use, her sickness was making her feel weak so her head drooped down onto her chest and she closed her eyes, this was the end, she was going to die down here, alone in an abandoned cartoon studio, no one would ever see her again and there was also a chance that Claire could be dead so that meant no one would probably see them again. Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder causing her to cry out and fight to escape from her restraints once again.

"No, go away, leave me alone" she squealed, fighting and kicking.

"Easy Kiddo, it's only me" the child stopped struggling and looked to see Bendy, her Bendy stood in front of her "I've been looking all over for ya, did that creep Sammy do this to you?" there was the sound of clanking and it sounded pretty close "actually don't answer that right now, we need to get out of here, I think old Inky's coming" he went behind Paige and began attempting to untie her "sheesh, ya tied up pretty tight here little miss" after he finally managed to free her, he helped her to her feet and the pair began making their way towards the exit when they were suddenly ambushed by the ink creatures they encountered back in the music department.

"Get back you freaks" Bendy exclaimed, attacking them with the wooden plank he had brought with him just in case something like this was to go down "back I say" after he had finished taking them out, he went back to Paige who was curled up on the floor, arms wrapped around her stomach which indicated that it was still hurting "I know pumpkin, I know it hurts right now but we need to get a move on, you can rest once we find a safe place to hide okay" Paige nodded "good girl, come on, let's get you up and out of here" he helped the girl to her feet and they continued making their way down the corridor and towards the exit that was right at the end but before they could make it there, something came bursting out from the Ink that was flooding the area around it, a tall humanoid creature that resembled Paige's little cartoon companion only it was more sinister looking and had ink covering half it's face, the only thing showing on it's face was it's toothy grin and when he saw the the pair standing at the end of the hallway it immediately surged towards them and the two wasted no time in hanging around and ran as fast as they could with the Ink demon Bendy pursuing them but luckily they managed to escape into the next area and close the door before it could get through.

"Phew that was a close call" Bendy pointed out only his relief was short lived when his evil self began slamming against the door, trying to get in "or maybe not."

"Paaaaige" the creature called out from behind the door in a demonic voice "come out Paaige, I won't hurt you, I just want to play, come ouuut." The real Bendy looked around for Paige and found laying on the ground curled up so he went over to her and put a protective arm around her, listening as his impostor attempted to break down the door.

"Don't you wanna plaaaay, I want to, come one Paaaige, come out and play." The monster version of Bendy continued to attempt breaking down the door as the regular Bendy squeaked in fear, tightening his grip on a good five minutes, the Ink demon Bendy finally gave up and the sound of him leaving was a huge relief to the pair.

"Is he gone?" Paige asked, taking her hands away from her eyes.

"Yeah, he's gone" Bendy replied "but more to the point, are you okay, what happened, how did Sammy get hold of you, he didn't come into the room and take you out of there did he?"

"No, I woke up and you weren't there so I went to look for you but I needed to throw up again so I went to one of the trashcans in the hallway" Paige explained "after I finished, I think he must have hit me over the head because the next thing I remember was waking up in the middle of one of them pentagram things tied up and he said he was going to sacrifice me to the evil version of you."

"I knew this would probably end up happening" Bendy sighed "but at least ya out of it now and don't ya worry, I ain't leaving ya by yaself again." Suddenly a can of bacon soup came rolling into view giving the hint that someone else was in the room with them.

"Who's there?" Bendy called out, pulling the little girl into a protective hug "We know ya in here so why not come out and show ya selves" the sound of footsteps could be heard as someone came into the view and when Bendy saw who it was, his expression changed from fearful to a mixture of confusion and happiness "B-Boris?" Paige looked up and there in front of them was none other than Boris the Wolf, alive "is it really you buddy?"

"Hey Bendy old pal" the cartoon wolf greeted "nice to see you again buddy." Both Paige and Bendy looked at Boris with confused expressions just as Alice Angel appeared at Boris's side.

"Did I do good or what?" she asked "I brought Boris back from the dead."


	7. Hiding from the Ink Demon

"W-what" Bendy stuttered, looking at Alice and then Boris "how did you do it, how did you bring him back to life, I thought he was dead, I saw it, Joey, he, he did it, he tore all his insides out."

"And now I brought him back to life" Alice replied "I told you that I was going to do something, and this was it." Bendy's expression was a mixture of both confused and happy, his friend, his best friend was standing right there in front of him, alive as if nothing had even happened to him.

"So, how did you do it?" he asked.

"I have my secrets" Alice replied just as a thudding sound came from the door followed by an inhumane growl, the Ink Demon had returned and was once again trying to break down the door "what is that" Alice looked over towards Bendy "please don't say that's the evil version of you trying to get in."

"You could say that" Bendy replied before going over to Paige who was still lying on the floor "come on Paige, we need to get going." The girl was laying curled up on the ground, seemingly asleep and Bendy gave her a small shake in an attempt to wake her up but to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked as Bendy continuously attempted to wake up Paige but the child was pretty much unconscious, possibly from the sickness she was currently suffering from but it could have also been from the knock to the head when she was being kidnapped by Sammy Lawrence who was apparently now dead.

"It's Paige, I can't wake her up" the little toon replied in a shaky tone as the creature on the other side of the door slammed against it at such a force that it was on the verge of breaking down "come on Paige sweetheart, you need to wake up, we need to get out of here." There was another growl as a large inky gloved hand slammed a hole through through the door, revealing the more evil and twisted version of Bendy who was now in the process of ripping down the door.

"I think it's time we got out of here" Boris commented and since he was the tallest one in the group, he was able to scoop Paige up from the floor "and I don't think we got time for whoever this little girl is to wake up neither." The group had barely made it out of the idea as the ink monster managed to break down the door and chased after them as they ran down the corridor with Boris carrying an unconscious Paige in his arms.

"Quick, in here" Alice whispered, pointing towards an open room and they all ran inside with Bendy slamming the door shut just before his evil counterpart passed by.

"Where did they go?" they heard the demonic voice say "they must be around here somewhere." After what seemed like an eternity, it finally left and Bendy let out a sigh of relief before heading back over to where Boris, Paige and Alice where, they had run into what seemed to be a cleaning room with a small bed in the corner which Paige had been placed on.

"Okay guys it's gone" Bendy said "although I think we should all hide out in here, just until Paige recovers and get's her strength back."

"Yeah about the kid" Boris implied, pointing over to the little girl "who the heck is she?"

"She's Henry's little girl, she came here with her older sister but they got separated and I'm helping her find her sister" Bendy explained "but she ended up drinking some expired bacon soup and it made her sick with food poisoning so we're waiting until she's recovered before we continue finding her sister."

"So you're saying that there's another girl wondering around the studio somewhere" Boris replied "and you got no idea of where she could be or what she could look like."

"Not a clue but Paige did say she was her older sister so we'll need to be looking for a girl that's a little older than Paige, possibly early to mid teens at least" Bendy explained, glancing over at Paige who was still sleeping "and I don't know what age Paige is, I'm guessing around Nine or Ten years old at the most."

"And what about..that thing, that evil version of you roaming around" Alice exclaimed, raising an eyebrow "how on earth did it escape from the Ink machine?"

"I've been asking that myself, I think it got out just before I found Paige and she told me how it tried to grab her and her sister Claire and that she ran off and ended up getting separated from Claire" Bendy replied.

"Well you better find this other girl and fast, with that thing roaming around, it's not safe for any humans to be down here, let alone a young child" Alice pointed out.

"She's right" Boris agreed "but why would a child come here in the first place?"

"You're forgetting, she's Henry's kid, she knows that he used to work here and she's seen the cartoons" Bendy replied "I think she just wanted to check the place out and obviously didn't know that there was going to be an evil, scary version of myself roaming around and I want to find this other girl as soon as possible also but Paige needs to recover first."

Meanwhile, Henry had found his way into the building and found that the area he had entered was flooded entirely with ink, he could here the whirring of the ink machine echoing through the empty abandoned building but he knew that his girl's were in here somewhere, they must be, after all, their bikes had been left outside so it was highly possible that they could have come in here.

"Paige, Claire" he called out "are you girl's in here?" he looked down and saw the huge gaping hole in the floor from when Paige had fallen through it when she was trying to escape and began to fear the worst "oh god, please no." Knowing that there was no possible way that he was going to get past the hole, it was much to far of a jump so the only option left was to jump down and see if maybe the girls had fallen down there.

"Don't worry girls, I'm coming" he muttered before jumping down the hole in the floor and landing painfully on his side, almost breaking his foot but he didn't care about all that right now, all he cared about was finding his two daughters and getting them out of this place, for her knew what lurked in here, he had seen it before he and the others left, he for some reason, knew that they were in danger. Whilst Henry was walking through the studio trying to find his girls, a still unconscious Paige, Bendy, Boris and Alice were all still hiding the small cleaning room and Boris had noticed that there was a small bruise forming on the side of the little girl's head.

"Must have been from when Sammy hit her" Bendy suggested "I knew I shouldn't have left her, if I'd stayed with her in that infirmary, she may not have gone looking for me and ended up getting kidnapped and almost sacrificed by that maniac."

"Do you think he's still roaming around the studio somewhere?" Boris asked.

"I don't think so, I think my evil counterpart finished him off" Bendy replied.

"And what if he hasn't?" Alice inquired before looking over at the young sleeping girl on the bed with a worried expression "if he's still lurking around, do you think he might take Paige and attempt to sacrifice her again?"

"Maybe but from what I heard before I went in that room I believe that Sammy is no longer around" Bendy exclaimed "but we shouldn't be worrying about all that right now, the important thing is that Paige is safe now and once she's feeling better, we're going to help her find Claire and I think we should all get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"How can you even tell it's nighttime?" Boris quizzed, his head tilting to the side "there's no windows in here so it's impossible to tell if it's nighttime or not."

"It just feels late" Bendy replied "and I don't think Paige is gonna wake up for a while so I think we should all bunker down and see how she's doing in the morning."

"Well if you say so" Alice replied "so where the heck are we gonna sleep if there's only one bed."

"Yeah and with the kid using it there's no where else to sleep" Boris added.

"You'll have to find a nice comfy corner then won't you" Bendy replied in a teasing voice before going serious again "the kid's sick and it wouldn't be appropriate for her to be sleeping on a dirty filthy floor now would it?"

"Fair point" Boris replied "well come on Alice, let's find a sleeping spot." After debating on where they should sleep, Bendy suggested they should all sleep near the bed just in case Paige woke up and thought she was left alone again and also, Bendy had placed an empty waste can next to the bed just in case the girl woke up during the night to throw up even though she had been sleeping for the past few hours and hadn't woken up to throw up but it was always best to be prepared.

"Do you think the girl's gonna feel better anytime soon?" Boris asked.

"I'm sure she will buddy, maybe a good long nap is what she needs, especially with all she's been through during these past few hours" Bendy reassured his canine companion "and she's a great kid, real sweet girl, you'll love her, both of you." The three toons found themselves a nice little spot to sleep on just near the bed and bid each other goodnight.

"Bendy, get your feet off my back" Alice hissed in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry" Bendy replied, giggling a little "well, goodnight you guys." As the little group slept inside the small cleaning room, Paige began to toss and turn as she began to have a nightmare.

The nightmare

Paige woke up lying on the floor in the middle of a long corridor and with a startled gasp, she sat up and looked around to find that she was all alone causing panic to immediately kick in.

"Bendy?" she called out, looking around for her friend "Bendy, where are you?" There was no answer and slowly growing more and more scared, the girl slowly got to her feet and began to run down the hallway, her footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the workshop as she called out to her friend but the only response she got was her the sound of her own voice echoing through this darkened hallway.

"Is there anybody here?" she called out "hello?"

"Rest your head, it's time for bed" an eerily familiar voice spoke "where are you my little sheep, I know you're around here somewhere." As she heard the owner of that voice approaching, Paige shook her head.

"No, it can't be, the evil Bendy ate him up" she whispered but there was no mistaking it, that was the voice of Sammy Lawrence and by the sounds of it, he was pretty close by so Paige wasted no time in hanging around and began to run, trying to find a room to hide in but all there seemed to be was and endless corridor and it felt like she had been running for hours until she eventually came to a dead end.

"Oh no" she gasped and she could here footsteps slowly approaching as Sammy Lawrence drew nearer and before long he emerged from the darkness, causing Paige to whimper in fear and back herself up against the wall.

"There you are my little sheep" he stated, slowly approaching the petrified child who was now shaking her head in disbelieve.

"No" she whimpered "stay away from me." But he ignored the child's whimpers of fear as he casually strode over to her and lifted her up from the ground by the hood of her rain coat, dangling her in mid air.

"I must say I am honoured that you came all the way down here" he chuckled as she struggled to get out of his grip "it's not often that I have someone coming down here to visit me, it makes what I'm about to do to you seem.. so cruel" Paige had eventually gave up struggling and looked at Sammy with a scared expression "but I must have my saviour notice me, I must offer him a sacrifice if he is to free me from this prison, this inky, dark abyss that I call a body."

"Put me down" Paige squealed as she struggled to escape but Sammy placed his inky hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Ssh, quiet" he whispered as Paige heard the sound of something or someone coming up the hall way "he is approaching, my saviour, well, let's not waste any more time my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is at hand" he released Paige from his grip but grabbed her again before she got the chance to run away, he held her out in front of him, pinning her arms to her sides so that the couldn't struggle and began to call out to whatever was coming down the hallway and the little girl began to hyperventilate, shaking her head.

"Hear me Bendy, come out from the darkness and claim this tender sheep" Sammy called out, holding Paige up a little higher as she began to scream and kick "I offer you this sheep as a sacrifice, come forward and claim my offering, free me from this inky prison, free me, my lord, free me." The whole area began to shake as an inhumane shriek echoed through the darkened hallways making Paige's blood run cold and she became frozen in fear as a dark figure standing at around seven feet tall emerged from the darkness revealing itself to be the Ink Demon itself, the evil and twisted version of her little cartoon friend.

"No, no, put me down, let me go" the child screamed, kicking and screaming "let me go, put me down." She continued to kick and scream as she was held up from the ground but it was no use, Sammy Lawrence had a tight grip on her.

"Paaaige" the creature spoke in it's deep, demonic voice as it approached the girl who was now screaming in fright and she continued to scream as it drew nearer and nearer until everything around her faded.

~X~

"Paige, Paige wake up" with a startled gasp, the child's eyes shot open and she found that she was no longer at the end of a darkened hallway but instead laying on a bed in what appeared to be a small room and there was no Sammy Lawrence or Ink demon Bendy but instead there was the regular Bendy along with Alice Angel and Boris the wolf and her screams had apparently awoken them and Bendy had been sitting on the end of the bed, trying to wake her up "come on kid, wake up, you're just having a bad dream"

"I think she's awake now" Boris implied, seeing that the little human girl now had her eyes open and with another startled gasp, she sat up and began looking around.

"What's going on, where am I?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"You're in one of the cleaning rooms, we've been hiding in here" Bendy replied "you were asleep for hours then we heard you screaming and we guessed that you were having a nightmare of some sorts, is that what happened?" Paige nodded, not saying anything "thought so, wanna talk about it?" the girl shook her head, clamping her mouth shut "Boy, it must have been pretty scary if you don't wanna talk about it but enough about all that now, how ya feeling kiddo?"

"My head hurts a little but my stomach feels okay now" Paige replied "so, was I really asleep for hours?"

"Yeah, think you must have needed it though" Bendy exclaimed "also I think the knock to your head may have done it also." Paige nodded in agreement before she noticed the two other cartoons in the room.

"Alice, Boris" she whispered "I didn't know they were down here too and I thought Boris was dead."

"He was but I brought him back" Alice replied as she made her way over to the young girl "anyway, It's nice to meet you properly, we did sort of meet before but you were not awake enough to know I was around, so is it true, are you Henry's daughter?"

"Yeah" Paige replied "I knew he worked here years ago and I always wanted to come here and take a look around, the place where my dad worked, then he got the letter asking him to come down and it had the address so I thought why not take a look around and I convinced Claire to come with me and now she's disappeared, it's all my fault, also, this letter was a trap, it was Sammy Lawrence who sent it, he was originally planning to sacrifice dad."

"I should have guessed that it was him who sent that letter" Bendy said "and I still can't believe he went and knocked out a little kid and tried to sacrifice them instead" he looked at Paige directly in the face "don't ya worry kiddo, once we find Claire, I'm gonna help you girls get out of here, you've been through too much already."

"We also need to figure out how the Ink machine got turned on" Alice pointed out "and how that creature escaped from it."

"About that" Paige replied in a small voice "the Ink machine, that was my fault too." The three toons looked at the little Ten year old girl with confused expressions.

"What do you mean dear?" Alice questioned "what do you mean it's your fault?." Before Paige could answer, there came a huge banging at the door as if something or someone was trying to break it down which was shortly followed by a demonic shriek.

"Uh oh I think my evil counterpart has somehow found out we are in here" Bendy pointed out.

"W-what are we gonna do?" Boris asked "that's the only way out, it'll catch us if we leave the room."

"Now everyone remain calm" Bendy advised as the banging on the door became more violent "we just need to find like a trap door or something" he began looking around the room to see if he could anything that would help them escape the room without them going through the door and he eventually found something, a vent "ah ha, here we go, we can escape through this vent."

"Do you think that's a good idea, you don't know where that vent could lead to" Alice pointed out as Paige looked at the door in fear.

"How do you know, I've crawled through these vents more times than you have" Bendy replied, sticking his tongue out "I know the way around them like the back of my hand" another bang almost sent the door of it's hinges "yipes, what are we standing around for, let's get out of here, Paige, stay behind me okay, Alice, Boris, you follow in after me and Paige." After removing the covering from the vent, Bendy crawled through, followed by Paige, Alice and Boris and the group had just barely made it through when the Ink Demon succeeded in breaking down the door to find that the room was empty.

"Where did they go?" it spoke "there's no other way out of this room" the creature looked to see the now open vent and immediately put two and two together "so that's how you got out, too bad you won't make it out of there when I've caught up." With a gurgled chuckle, the evil, Inky Bendy climbed up to the open vent and crawled through, going after the small child and the three living cartoons.


	8. Return of the prophet

"So, do you have any plans on where we are going?" Alice questioned as the little group crawled through the air vent with Bendy in the lead "because I don't remember you making a plan on where we're going to go before we climbed in here."

"Not exactly, let's just keep crawling until we find an opening" Bendy replied "and like I said before, I know my way around these vents so I know where all the openings are so we're bound to come across one." The group continued crawling onward when they suddenly heard the sound of something or someone also crawling through the vent and it sounded like it was following them.

"Do you guys hear that?" Boris asked "I think something else is in these vents also."

"I can hear it too" Paige said "do you think we should move quicker just in case there is something following us?." The noise seemed to be getting louder and much closer than ever before until they saw what appeared to be a river of Ink surging towards them and they began crawling faster as the ink river pursued them.

"What the heck is that?" Alice yelled "where did it even come from?"

"Yeah, what is it, why is it chasing us?" Paige squealed in a panicked tone.

"There's no time to answer any questions right now, just keep moving" Bendy exclaimed "just keep moving and don't look behind you, don't worry, we'll come to an opening eventually." There was a lot of twist and turns as they crawled through the seemingly never ending vent tunnel as the river of ink followed after them and at one point they swore that they heard a deep and demonic voice coming from it.

"You will never escape" it spoke before it suddenly morphed into Ink Demon Bendy which the others saw and began crawling much quicker than before "nothing or no one can escape me." It then continued pursuing after them and it was determined not to give up until it eventually caught them, especially Paige because she appeared to be it's main target.

"It's the scary version of you, it's chasing us" Paige said in a panicked voice "it's gonna get us."

"No it won't, we just need to keep going" Bendy replied.

"But where, you don't even know where we are going" Alice pointed out "if we don't find an opening soon, we're done for and if I get gobbled up by that demonic version of you then I will come back and haunt the living hell out of you."

"Alice, no one is gonna get gobbled up, we are gonna get out of here so there's no need to be making any threats about haunting anybody is there" Bendy implied "trust me, we'll get out of here." They continued crawling through more tunnels and it seemed like they were never going to find a way out and Paige was beginning to get more and more scared, the tunnels were not exactly bright and easy to navigate and there was a big scary ink monster chasing after them but Bendy seemed to know his way around so she knew that he would eventually lead them to an opening and then they could escape and possibly find another place to hide until the Inky Bendy would hopefully give up chasing after them and leave, then they could carry on trying to find Claire.

"There's no point in running away, you're never going to escape" the Ink Demon boomed, it's voice echoing around the tunnel walls "give up already you fools, you'll never get out."

"Don't listen to it, just keep moving, we are going to get out of here" Bendy told the three following behind "trust me on this."

"I hope you're right" Boris replied with a nervous expression "these tunnels seem to be going on forever." After what seemed like an eternity of crawling through the tunnels in the vents, Paige spotted an opening just a little ahead.

"Look, there's one" the child said, pointing "there's an opening."

"Yeah I see it, good eyes kiddo" Bendy replied "okay guys you heard Paige, there's an opening just ahead, we'll be out of here in no time." They began making their way towards the opening as the Ink Demon continued to pursue after them but they managed to reach the opening but something was wrong once they reached it.

"Oh man this ain't good, the things bolted shut" Bendy told the group as he attempted to remove the cover but to no avail "if only we had something to take these bolts off we can get out."

"Will this come in handy?" Boris asked, pulling out a spanner from the front pocket of the overalls he was wearing "I always carry this in case of any emergencies."

"Oh I could just hug and kiss you right now buddy" Bendy replied "but no time for all that now, pass it along and let's open up this bad boy." After the spanner was handed over to him, Bendy started removing the bolts that was holding the cover in place but the demonic version of him was getting nearer and the three were urging him to hurry.

"Hold on guys, I just got one more bolt to go and then we'll be out of here" he replied as he used all his strength to remove the bolt and once it came loose, the cover fell to the ground below with a loud clatter and the four of them all climbed out of the vent and into a long, narrow corridor.

"Where are we?" Paige asked, the kid was looking really shaken up "are we safe now?"

"Not just yet, that thing's gonna get out of those tunnels eventually and we're basically done for if we hang around here much longer, we need to keep running and find another room to hide in" Bendy explained before grabbing hold of Paige's hand and began running down the corridor with her as Boris and Alice followed behind just as an Inky puddle slid out of the vent before morphing back into Inky Bendy.

"Now where did they go?" it asked, looking around but couldn't find the three cartoons and the girl "well, you can run but you can't hide, I'll get that girl, you can't protect her forever." It then let out a gurgled chuckle before melting back into a puddle of ink and slinking away through the cracks in the old floorboards. Meanwhile the normal Bendy, Paige, Alice and Boris were still running down the long and narrow corridor trying to find a room to hide in and this corridor was giving Paige the creeps, it was just like the one from the nightmare she had the night before and to top all that off, she was beginning to feel a little dizzy and was beginning to get a headache from the bang on the head she received when she was being kidnapped but she was far too scared to mention anything about it right now and continued running with the three cartoons until they eventually found a room and went inside before slamming the door shut.

"Whew I don't think I've ever ran so much in my entire existence in the real world" Bendy pointed out as a dizzy and frightened Paige sat down on a nearby chair "is everyone okay?"

"Yeah I'm good" Boris replied.

"Me too, even if we did barely escape that monstrosity" Alice replied.

"What about you Paige, you okay?" Bendy asked before realizing how shaken up the girl seemed "hey kiddo, it's okay now, we got away didn't we" he walked over to her "so, you feeling any better now, you seem to be getting a little colour back in your cheeks."

"I think my stomach ache's gone but my head hurts" the girl replied "and I feel a little dizzy also." Bendy nodded and went to examine the spot on her head where she had been hit and found quite a big bruise forming.

"Hmm, ya got quite a bruise there, ya must have taken a real hit on there" he pointed out "you could possibly be concussed, just take it easy for now yeah. I still can't believe that Sammy Lawrence had to go and hit a little girl over the head like that, tie her up in one of them damn pentagrams and attempt to sacrifice her."

"But, he's gone now isn't he?" Paige asked "I was really scared when all that happened."

"I'm certain he is" Bendy reassured the little girl "you ain't got nothing to worry about right now." Paige nodded and started rubbing the spot on her head where she had been hit as Boris and Alice walked over to them.

"Paige dear, you know how you said the thing with the Ink machine being switched on was all your fault?" Alice questioned "what did you mean it was your fault." Taking a deep breath, Paige decided it was time to tell the truth, this was all down to her after all so she decided to get the whole thing of her chest and tell all.

"It was me" she replied in a quiet voice "I was the one who turned on the machine, I, I only wanted to see what it did, I didn't know it was going to release that Inky Monster, I'm so sorry, I'm the reason it's on the loose, I let it go free, it's all my fault" she began to hyperventilate as tears streamed down her cheeks "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Come on, take it easy now" Bendy replied, trying to calm the now distraught child "none of this is your fault, you weren't to know this was going to happen, you just got curious that's all, just like any other little kid, just calm yourself and take a deep breath okay." The little girl did so until she eventually came out of her panic attack but was now sobbing silently and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Boris asked, watching as the small girl on the chair bury her face in her knees as her whole body trembled as muffled sobs came from her buried face.

"The poor kid's terrified" Bendy replied "I mean come on, a little kid trapped in some old abandoned building with some scary monster, being kidnapped and almost sacrificed to that very monster, I think any one would be terrified, especially someone as young as Paige, But I'm sure she'll be fine once we find Claire and get them both out of here."

"And what if we don't find the other girl, what if something happened to her when they got separated?" Alice questioned.

"Well let's hope nothing did happen to her, I promised Paige that we are going to find her and that's what we're going to do" Bendy replied "we're all gonna get out of this place guys, trust me."

"And what about the machine, do you think that perhaps maybe if we turn it off it'll stop that evil monstrous version of you?" Boris asked "because if it did bring them to live then maybe turning it off would maybe stop it."

"That could work actually" Bendy replied, liking the sound of Boris's idea "if we could just find the main power source for the machine itself then we could turn it off and put a stop to old Inky then we can find Claire and get out of this place."

"You should come stay with us" Paige said, slowly lifting her head up, her eyes red and cheeks wet with tears "if we get out, you should come and live with us, there's loads of room and I know dad wouldn't mind, you guys were good friends all them years ago."

"If?" Bendy questioned the girl with a serious expression "what do you mean if we get out of here?" his expression changed back to his normal cheerful one "I think the correct term you're looking for is when we get out of here, ya gotta keep a positive attitude kiddo, even if we are trapped in some old scary building with some big scary Ink monster on the loose."

"But" Paige protested but Bendy cut her off.

"Now come on now young lady, I said I'm going to get you out of here and I will so stop worrying yourself and think positive" he noticed that the child was still looking a little worried "hey, you wanna play catch with my head again because I know that cheered you up the last time."

"Please, don't do that" Alice stated "it always creeps me out every time you take your head off." Knowing that this could only be the way to help Paige feel a little less worried, Bendy pulled the other two cartoons to one side and began explaining that he wanted to keep the child's mind of what was going on right now and maybe them throwing his head around could do the trick.

"Trust me, it worked the last time" he explained "and you can see how scared she is so maybe a little game of catch might help lift her spirits, after all, it was always our job to cheer children up and make them happy."

"But that was years ago, they don't even make anymore of our cartoons anymore" Alice whispered "we could have lost our touch, it might not work, not if the little girl's far too distraught."

"Could be worth a try though and to be honest, I could do with a little fun time myself" Boris pointed out "after everything that's gone on right now, let's have a little game of catch."

"What are you guys whispering about?" a small voice asked and the three toons looked to see Paige standing behind them, she had gotten off the chair and walked over to where they were standing.

"Oh I was just telling Boris and Alice that we should have a game of catch, you know, to lighten things up around this place" Bendy replied, his grin stretching even wider "you'd like that wouldn't you, having a game of catch, that's if you're feeling up to it, what with the knock to the head you received because if you're still feeling dizzy or funny then we can wait until you feel a little better."

"I think I'll be okay" the little girl insisted "besides, you're right, I need to think positive and not worry too much, I, I trust you to help me find my big sister and help us get out of this scary place."

"Now that's the kind of thing I like to see, a happy child rather than a crying and scared one, well, I can't say I blame ya for being scared n stuff, with what's happening right now, but don't ya worry, we ain't gonna let that scary old Ink Monster get you" Bendy replied, patting the girl on the shoulder "but for now, let's have a little fun, Okay, everybody get in a circle, it's time for a game of throw and catch my head and Paige" he looked over to the girl "if you start feeling dizzy or anything just say okay" the child nodded as he lifted his head from his body, holding it in the air "okie dokie folks, let's do this."

"I still think that looks creepy" Alice pointed out as Bendy held his head in mid-air, winking at her cheekily "pretty creepy indeed."

Meanwhile, the Ink Demon Bendy was standing in front of a humanoid Inky figure dressed in overalls with it's face covered by a worn and battered cardboard Bendy mask.

"I guess you are wondering why I revived you aren't you?" it asked in a deep demonic tone with was in contrast with the normal Bendy's more upbeat and slightly high pitched voice "well let me tell you why Sammy Lawrence, I have a plan and I think you will be very useful to me."

"I live to serve you my lord" Sammy replied with a dramatic bow "what is it you want me to do?"

"I assume you may already know that there is a small child roaming around in this very studio" the Ink demon explained "you may know who I am speaking off, it's the one you captured."

"Oh, the little sheep" Sammy replied in a sinister tone "do you wish for me to make her a sacrifice to you my lord, seeing as the last attempt failed because you know I am more than happy to serve you're every need and I..."

"No!" Inky Bendy boomed "I have something much more interesting planned for the young girl, I think we should make her become one with us, give her a new body, a much more let's say, Inkier body, just like I did with the other one."

"But my lord, are you sure you wouldn't prefer the little sheep to be sacrificed?" Sammy questioned "and who is this other one you speak off." The Ink Demon stood over to one side to reveal another humanoid figure very much like Sammy only this one seemed smaller and had the appearance of a young girl due to the clothes it was wearing.

"You see this here, this is what the child could become, but I need you to seek her out, capture her and bring her to me" Inky Bendy stated "you succeeded before and I'm certain that you will succeed again."

"Anything you wish my lord" Sammy replied with another bow "I will gather up the little sheep and bring her to you if that is what you wish." He then slunk out of the room as Inky Bendy turned to the small Ink girl with a sinister expression.

"It won't be long now, once my prophet brings the girl, I will make her just like you, give her a body just like yours "it spoke as the small humanoid Inky figure slowly looked up "I'm sure your sister will appreciate what I have in store for her, just like you did."

"I am great full, very great full my lord" the small humanoid spoke, it's voice being that of a young teen girl and that voice belonged to someone Paige knew very well, for it was Claire's voice.


	9. Things get more sinister

After being in the small room, hiding and having their little game of catch, Bendy, Paige, Boris and Alice decided it was time to make a move, they needed to find the main power source to the Ink machine so that they could shut it down and possibly put a stop to Inky Bendy and then maybe they could find Claire and get out of the studio in one piece.

"So, do you know where the main Power source could be?" Boris asked as they made their way down a long staircase which presumably lead much further down into the studio.

"I don't have any idea, I've never been this far down in the studio before" Bendy replied "but I'm assuming that the main power source could be hidden deep somewhere underneath the studio so would be a good idea to take a look."

"And what if we don't find it, what are we gonna do then?" Alice questioned "if we can't stop that thing then it's going to be more difficult finding the other girl whilst that monstrosity is on the loose." The group continued walking down the staircase until they came to a serious of smoke filled corridors with the smell of burning ink filling the area, it made Paige scrunch up her nose.

"It smells really bad down here" the girl pointed out "and it's really smokey, I can't see a thing, where are we anyway?"

"We've gone further down into the studio and this might be where the main power source to Ink machine is located, but it's really difficult to see anything with all this smoke so we'll have to hold hands so that we don't get separated from each other" Bendy explained "and try not to breath in too much of this smoke, it won't be good on the lungs."

"But we're cartoons, things like that don't bother us" Boris stated.

"I know but Paige isn't" the little cartoon Devil stated before turning his attention to the little girl that was standing with them "just try and hold your breath okay kiddo because this smoke can getting pretty toxic and we don't want anything happening to you do we?" the child shook her head and Bendy grabbed her hand "okay, you grab onto Boris's hand and Boris you grab onto Alice, this could be difficult finding our way through this area with all this smoke so we need to stick together." After they had all joined hands, making a kind of human/cartoon chain, the group descended into the smoke filled corridors, unaware that a certain, Inky Humanoid had been following them all the way down here.

"Enjoy being human whilst you can little sheep" Sammy Lawrence chuckled in a sinister manner "for my lord has something really special planned for you, but I must bring you to him first before that can happen." He continued to chuckle in a sinister manner as he continued to follow the young girl and the three toons into the smoke filled corridors, if his lord had requested him to capture the girl then that is what he was going to do, he would anything to please his lord and maybe he would free him from his Inky Body, but he had to capture the girl first, he succeeded before and he was certain that he would again.

"So when did you first watch the cartoons?" Bendy asked Paige, he was still trying to keep her mind off recent events and he thought that talking about his old cartoons might work "must be lucky to have a dad that used to make your favourite cartoons huh?"

"I guess so, he still had the old cartoons on tape when he first introduced them to me and Claire" Paige replied "I think she was around six and I was three when we we're first introduced to you and your cartoons."

FLASHBACK

"Claire, Paige can you both come in here for a moment, I want to show you both something" Henry called from the living room just before Six year old Claire came bounding in whilst Three year old Paige toddled behind as Henry showed them a piece of paper that had some sketches of Bendy drawn on it.

"Who's that?" Claire asked.

"Who this little guy, this is the character from the cartoons that daddy used to make before both of you were even born" Henry told them as they looked at the sketches with fascinated expressions "his name is Bendy."

"Kitty" Little Paige squealed, her eyes widening as she pointed at the drawings, bouncing on her heels "Kitty."

"No he's not a kitty" Henry replied, chuckling at the Three year old's response "Bendy's actually a Devil, but he's not a bad one, just a little mischievous."

"He kinda looks like Mickey Mouse" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose he does" Henry replied before showing them some more sketches, this time of Boris and Alice "now these two are Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel, they're friends of Bendy." He continued showing his daughters more drawings and sketches just as Martha came walking in carrying a tray with two glasses of lemonade.

"Showing the girl's you're old work huh?" she asked as she handed the two glasses to Claire and Paige "I've always wondered when you we're going to show them what you used to work on all them years ago."

"Indeed, I thought now would be a good time to show them whilst their still young" Henry replied "they might not be so interested if they were older" he looked over at the two little girl's who were still admiring the sketches "and I think they've already taken a liking to my old work."

"Do you still have the cartoons daddy?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, cartoons" Paige added, her chubby fingers pointing at the Bendy sketches "me and sissy want to watch Bendy cartoons."

"You know I think I might have some in lying around" Henry replied as Martha pulled a now giggling Paige onto her knee "then you can see exactly what daddy used to help make when he worked at the studio."

"Why did you stop working there?" Claire asked.

"That's nothing for you to worry about now" Henry replied "I'll explain when you're a little older, now, where did I put those old cartoons?." A little while later, the two girls where sitting on the couch, watching some of the old Bendy cartoons and they both became hooked until Claire turned Twelve years old and insisted that they were for little kids but Nine year old Paige would still sit and watch them for hours despite Claire often teasing her.

"Why do you still watch this stuff?" her older sister scoffed "it's for little kids."

"Well I am a little kid" was Paige's remark, sticking her tongue out at the older girl who simply rolled her eyes and sauntered off but Paige simply shrugged and went back to watching some more Bendy cartoons, little knowing that she would be meeting and befriending the real thing one year later.

END FLASHBACK

"How much further do these corridors go on, it feels like we've been walking for years" Alice exclaimed "don't tell me you've gotten us lost, because if so then I'm gonna slug you."

"Woah take it easy my lady, like I said before, I've never been this far down into the studio before so forgive me if I don't know where we're going" Bendy responded "but this might be our best chance in finding the main power source and.." he was interrupted by a wheezy sounding cough coming from the child behind him "Paige, you okay there kiddo, that cough doesn't sound too good."

"I'm fine" Paige replied before coughing some more "it's just all the smoke, it's making my chest feel wheezy and it's making me cough." The three toons noticed that her breathing had become raspy and assumed that breathing in all this smoke was causing it.

"Just try and be careful not to breath too much in, this smoke's quite toxic to humans if they breath in too much" Bendy told her before noticing the worried look on her face "hey don't worry, I'll try and find a way out of this area as soon as possible and then..." he was cut off by an inhumane growl which was then followed by the shadowed of a horned figure which illuminated on the wall "uh guys, I think we might be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Boris asked before noticing the shadow of Inky Bendy on the wall behind them "how did that thing get down here?"

"I think it must have followed us down here but it doesn't seem to be coming for us, it's probably waiting for us to run so it can chase us" Bendy explained before huddling the small group in a small circle and began whispering "listen, you two need to try and hold it off" both Boris and Alice gave him a puzzled look "I need to try and get Paige out of this area, all this smoke seems to be affecting her and it might be a little more easier if we don't have some big old Ink Monster chasing after us."

"So what you're saying you're wanting us to be live bait?" Alice quizzed, hands on her hips.

"No just lure it away or something, give it a reason to chase you two and that may give me and Paige time to find a way out of this place" Bendy explained before grabbing Paige's hand "we'll meet up with you guys once we get out of this area." Before the other two toons could protest, both Bendy and Paige were running down the smoke filled hallways.

"Now what?" Boris groaned.

"I guess we have to distract the evil version of Bendy, get him to chase after us" Alice replied before they both walked to were Inky Bendy was lurking and when it set it's sight on them, it began advancing towards them, grinning evilly.

"Come on big fella, come and get us" Boris taunted before he and Alice turned around and began to run with the Ink Demon in hot pursuit whilst elsewhere, normal Bendy and Paige where still running, trying to find way out of these toxic smoke filled corridors but things were proving too difficult when they found themselves being pursued by the Ink Searchers who were coming out of open vents, trying to grab at them plus all the heat from the smoke and adrenaline from running in fear was making Paige's hands sweaty that she could feel herself losing grip on Bendy's hand.

"My hands are sweaty" she cried out, her chest burning from the toxic fumes which filled her lungs "I can't hold one, I'm slipping, I'm..." the little girl lost her grip on the little toon, causing her to fall into an open vent in the floor, presumably leading deeper and deeper into the studio and when Bendy realized that she was no longer holding onto his hand, he turned around to find that the child was no where in sight.

"Oh no" he whispered before calling out to her "Paige, Paige, where are ya kiddo?" there was no response from the little girl and that was when the toon began to panic, he feared that his evil counterpart may have gone after them instead, maybe it didn't work when Boris and Alice tried to distract them and it went chasing after him and Paige instead, maybe it had grabbed the girl from him, he had to find her and fast before something terrible happens.

Meanwhile, Paige had managed to find a way out of the area she had fallen into by climbing up another open vent which lead right back into the smokey corridor but she couldn't see her little cartoon friend anywhere plus her chest and lungs felt as though they were on fire and she was finding it difficult to breath.

"B-Bendy?" she tried to call out as coughs racked her body "w-where are you?" she tried to walk forward, trying to find her friend but the lack of oxygen and constant coughing was making her feel light headed that she collapsed to the floor, wheezing and curling up on the ground, there was no way she would be able to walk around trying to find Bendy in her current state, the fumes were having a bad affect on her lungs that all she could do was lay there and hope that normal Bendy would find her instead of his evil counterpart. She lay there, coughing and wheezing when she heard someone approaching and they were reciting a poem.

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep" that voice sounded way too familiar "rest your head, it's time for bed." No, the little girl thought, he's dead, it can't be him. The child was still laying helpless and struggling for oxygen on the ground when Sammy Lawrence approached and he let out an evil chuckle once he came across the girl he had been instructed to capture.

"Found you my little sheep" he stated as Paige weakly lifted her head up "I guess you're wondering how I'm alive when you obviously heard my demise back when I was about to sacrifice you, well you see the thing is, my lord and saviour revived me, he said that he's got something very special planned for you my little sheep and that he wanted me to bring you to him and..." he was cut off when the girl began to cough uncontrollably and he tilted his head to the side before speaking in a tone of mock pity "goodness, that doesn't sound good, no matter" he pulled the girl from the ground and she tried to struggle but was too weak "once my Lord goes through with what he has planned for you, you'll feel much better, good as new."

"S-sacrifice?" Paige rasped, finding it difficult to speak.

"Not this time little sheep, my lord has something much more interesting planned for you" he explained, smirking underneath the battered old cardboard Bendy mask he wore and Paige was finding it difficult to stay conscious from the lack of oxygen and constant coughing.

"I, I can't breath" she rasped before letting out another series of coughs, her chest feeling like it was on fire and her vision was starting to go blurry.

"Don't worry little sheep" Sammy replied in a mocking tone as the little girl struggled to stay awake "just sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed, go to sleep, my little sheep and when you wake up, you'll be good as new" he felt the girl's body go limp as she lost consciousness "with a new, Inkier body, hehehehehe." The sound of heavy footsteps began to approach as Inky Bendy appeared, a sinister grin etched on it's face when it caught sight of the unconscious girl that Sammy was holding.

"You have done well my prophet" it spoke in it's deep demonic voice "I knew I could rely on you."

"I will do anything to please you my lord" Sammy replied as Inky Bendy took the child from him, looking at her with a sinister expression, satisfied that everything was all going to plan, he would make the girl become just like Sammy and even Claire, her sister.

"Come my prophet, we have work to do" the Ink Demon boomed before walking through the dark, smoke filled hallways, carrying an unconscious Paige as Sammy followed closely behind, proud that he had succeeded in Pleasing his Lord and saviour.


	10. The Ink Demon's plan

"Paige, Paige where are you?" Bendy called out as he raced through the corridors, trying to find the girl who was behind him, holding onto his hand one minute and then the next she had vanished "if you can hear me, say something" there was complete silence and the little toon became more worried, he had promised the kid that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her whilst she was down here and now she had completely disappeared.

"Come on Paige, where are ya kiddo?" he muttered just before he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and thinking it would be a threat, he stood in a defensive posture, clenching his fists "who's there, if you're a big scary monster then please back away slowly and go away" the footsteps grew nearer and Bendy let out a squeak of fear, bracing himself for what was approaching him, clenching his eyes shut whilst remaining in a defensive pose and he remained in that position until he heard a familiar voice.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bendy slowly opened his eyes to see Boris and Alice standing in front of him and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I thought you was a threat" he replied "anyway what are you guys doing here, I thought you were busy distracting my evil impostor."

"We lost track of them" Boris replied before noticing that Paige wasn't with Bendy "hey, where's the girl?"

"I don't know, one minute she was holding my hand whilst we were running and then the next she just disappeared" the little toon replied "I think she may have slipped down an open vent in the floor or something because she said that her hand was sweaty and that she was having some difficulty breathing from all the smoke in that area, she may have passed out and that may be what caused her to fall into an open vent."

"Well, what are we standing around here for, we need to find her before the evil Bendy does" Alice pointed out "who knows what it could do if it finds her."

"But where do we start, she could be anywhere and the studio's a pretty big place" Boris said and Bendy just shrugged, he wasn't too sure where the little girl could be, hopefully she may be hiding somewhere, waiting for them to find her.

"I think we should try looking in the place where you got separated" Alice suggested "there may be a chance she could still be there, you said that you reckon she must have fallen into an open vent right?" Bendy nodded "so maybe if we try looking in any open vents, maybe she'll still be in one of them, waiting, what do you say, wanna give it a try, see if she's in any of them?"

"Okay, I guess it could be worth a shot" he replied "she's the daughter of one of my old friends and I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her." The three toons then headed back to the area where Bendy had lost Paige, looking around for any open vents that she may have possibly fallen into and even tried calling out to her to see if would answer back but they got nothing, it was like she had completely disappeared into thin air.

"Well this is going to be tough, she doesn't seem to anyway around here" Boris said "unless she hit her head and got knocked out if she did fall into a vent in the ground."

"Good point" Alice replied before she turned her attention to Bendy who seemed to be genuinely worried about Paige "okay,can you remember exactly where you where when she disappeared?"

"I think it was a little further down here" Bendy replied, pointing a little further down the corridor, but it was too difficult to see anything with all the smoke that filled the area "I think that's where I saw her last, before she vanished." Despite the smoke being too thick for them to see anything, the three headed to the area that Bendy had pointed too, looking for an open vent in the ground anywhere but it was too difficult to see with all the smoke that billowed from the pipes around the walls.

"How can we possibly find this open vent in the ground with all this smoke everywhere" Boris pointed out as he paced around "I mean, it's impossible to see anything at all and..." he suddenly disappeared into the ground, like he had fallen down a hole"uh guys, I think I've found the open vent we've been looking for." Bendy and Alice raced over to where Boris had fallen and through all the smoke, managed to find a vent which was pretty large enough for anyone to fall through, even a small child like Paige.

"Can you see Paige down there anywhere?" Bendy called out.

"There ain't nobody down here except me" Boris replied.

"Well we could try looking down there" Alice suggested before jumping in, followed shortly by Bendy and the three found themselves in a darkened room with no sign of Paige anywhere.

"Woah, were are we?" Bendy asked "I've never been this far down before, I usually tend to hang around in the upper levels of the studio, Joey would never allow me to go beyond the ground floor."

"I think we may have gone under the studio itself" Boris pointed out "It looks like it's all tunnels and stuff, maybe Paige could have wondered off somewhere down here, let's go see." Bendy and his two friends headed into one of the tunnels, calling out to Paige but they still got no response from the young girl, giving them the indication that she wasn't down here either.

"She's not down here neither, now what?" Alice questioned "a little girl has gone missing and there's an Ink Monster on the loose also."

"We just need to keep looking, hopefully she hasn't gone too far" Bendy replied, looking around to find what appeared to be a tunnel leading possibly back up to the studio "oh looky, there's a tunnel that must lead back up into the studio" he walked over to it as the other two followed "if she did fall down here, then maybe she could have climbed up this tunnel and back into the studio,maybe she's looking for us too, come on." He went to climb up but immediately stopped when he heard a small snorted chuckle from Boris so he slowly turned round, giving him a pretty annoyed look"and what's so amusing?"

"Nothing, just seeing you acting all detective, I can't help imagining you in some kind of Sherlock holmes get up" Boris chuckled as he pictured Bendy wearing the hat and cloak worn by Sherlock holmes with a smoking pipe in his mouth and if this wasn't a serious situation, Bendy would have probably found it amusing.

"This ain't the time Bo, we've got a little girl to find" he replied "she's lost and we need to find her."

"You're right, I shouldn't be joking around at a time like this" Boris said apologetically "let's go find the girl before something else does."

Elsewhere in the studio, in a small room, in the middle of a pentagram lay a small girl, no older than ten years old, her brown hair tied up in pigtails, shoe wore a dark purple rain jacket and blue skirt, her once white tights where now stained with ink, she was pale and unconscious and there were three figures surrounding her, Inky Bendy, Sammy Lawrence and a possessed Claire.

"So, what happens now my lord?" Sammy asked, looking down at an unconscious Paige who lay in the middle of the pentagram in the middle of the room "will you be giving the little sheep her new inky body whilst she's in an unconscious state?"

"No, I am going to wait until the girl regains consciousness, I am planning to tell her what I have planned" Inky Bendy replied, it's grin growing even wider "I'm sure she'll be quiet interested to hear the fact that I'm planning to give her a new body, make her into a living cartoon, after all, cartoons are what children love so I'm sure she'll be happy to become one." The smaller Inky figure stepped closer to the pentagram and stared at the small unconscious girl in the middle, tilting her head curiously before looking over at the Ink Demon.

"So, you're going to give her what you gave me my lord, a new, inkier body?" the possessed Claire asked, not seeming to remember that the little girl they had captured was her sister "will she become just like us?"

"Indeed she will, once she awakens and I explain what's going to happen then we'll begin the process" Inky Bendy replied just as a wheezy sounding cough came from the center of the room as Paige began to regain consciousness, coughing and slowly curling up on her side.

"Ah, the little sheep finally awakens" Sammy cooed, leaning over the girl as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first but she could just make out another figure also peering down at her and as her vision became more clearer, her eyes widened in fear when she saw who it was.

"Well look who's finally decided to join us" Inky Bendy chuckled in amusement as the young girl slowly stood up and began to back away, breathing heavily like she was having some kind of panic attack which caused the evil version of her little cartoon friend to tilt it's head in a somewhat curious manner "what's the matter, don't you wanna play?" it made a grab for the girl who quickly jumped out of the way despite her still being short of breath from inhaling the smoke in that corridor underneath the studio and made a run for the door, only to be grabbed by Possessed Claire and Sammy, both of them holding onto her arms.

"There's no use trying to run away this time little sheep, there's three of us now and it looks like you're little goody two shoes Bendy isn't around to save you this time" Sammy taunted as the scared ten year old struggled to free herself "I think you're going to be very interested in what my Lord and saviour has planned for you."

"yes, very interested" Possessed Claire spoke and immediately recognising her voice, Paige turned round to face her and was horrified by what she saw, her older sister was covered from head to toe in Ink and she too wore a cardboard Bendy mask, just like Sammy."

"C-Claire" the child stammered, unable to contain her shock "what happened to you?"

"Now that I can answer, young Paige" Inky Bendy replied as he slowly approached "you see, I've given your precious sister a new, improved, inkier body, she has become, let's say, a living cartoon and I'm certain you would like that too, wouldn't you young Paige, wouldn't you like to be just like your sister, become one of us."

"No I don't" Paige replied, trying to sound brave but she was beyond terrified "I don't want to become one of you, but you'd better let my sister go." There came a serious of laughter from the three, laughing at this small, scared child trying to act brave.

"Foolish child, it's too late for your sister now, once you get a new, inky body, you can never go back to normal" Inky Bendy replied, seemingly amused by the child's attempt to break free from Sammy and Possessed Claire's grasp "you know, maybe you're daddy might also like to become a living cartoon too" Paige looked at the evil Bendy with a confused expression "oh yes, I know who your daddy is, that foolish old animator, what wash is name, oh that's right, Henry, the one who trapped me in that blasted Ink machine along with that little pip squeak who claims itself to be the real Bendy, you know, the one who's been trying to help you find your precious sister and get out of here, thinks he's the real deal huh, hah, don't make me laugh, he's nothing but a child friendly version of myself, brought to life by silly old magic, nothing but a cartoon drawing where as me" he ignored Paige's glare "I'm the true Bendy, the real deal, not that silly little cartoon character."

"Don't talk about him like that, he's my friend" Paige yelled, trying to kick at the Ink Demon who only chuckled some more and grabbed her by the chin.

"You know I could kill you right here if I wanted to, but I wanted to thank you for freeing me from that blasted machine, so this transformation is my way of thanking you for doing so" it implied before turning it's attention to the two still holding her "are we ready, let's take her to the Ink machine mark two. The process will begin from there." As they began to drag her out of the room, Paige fought and kicked until she managed to break free from their grip and wasted no time in running down the dark hallway.

"My lord, the sheep has escaped, do you wish for me to go after her and bring her back?" Sammy asked but the Ink Demon shook it's head, explaining that it will go after Paige themselves this time.

"Will you be able to capture her my lord?" Possessed Claire asked.

"Oh indeed, I'll make it impossible for her to escape this place, no matter what, she won't be getting away" Inky Bendy replied in a sinister manner "I need both of you to wait at the Ink machine mark two, once I've got the girl, I'll meet you both there and then, we can begin the process." Both Sammy and possessed Claire before the Ink demon went in pursuit of Paige who was still running for her life and it was dark where she was but she didn't care, she was too focused on finding the good Bendy, Boris and Alice, also, her chest was still feeling tight and the wheezy cough was still there which made her feel dizzy but she was determined to get far away from the Ink Demon as possible and she also couldn't get her head around the fact that Claire seemed to have joined forces with them.

It must have done something to her to make her like that she thought as she carried on running Claire would never behave like that, she's possessed, I know she is. She continued on running until she bumped into a tall, dark figure which grabbed her and lifted her from the ground, causing the already frightened Child to cry out in terror.


	11. Enter Henry

As the figure grabbed Paige and lifted her up from the ground, the little girl began to kick and scream, trying to wriggle free from what or who had grabbed her, her eyes squeezed shut in fear.

"Let me go, put me down let me go" she squealed, kicking and trying wriggle free "put me down." She continued kicking and screaming until she heard whoever had grabbed her start speaking to her.

"Paige, honey it's me, it's dad" the girl stopped failing her limbs and slowly opened her eyes to see that it was Henry who she had ran into "it's okay." With a shuddering gasp, Paige threw her arms around his shoulders, after everything she had been through she was more than pleased to see him.

"Dad, oh Dad, thank goodness it's only you" she sobbed as Henry set her back down on the ground, crouching down to her level "w-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you and Claire, after you both left to go to the library and didn't come back, me and your mother were worried sick about you girls but I guessed that you must have come here because I remember that you kept going on about how you wanted to see my old workplace so I just assumed that you both came here and then I saw your bikes left outside" he explained as the child sobbed silently "how did you find this place anyway?" Sniffling, Paige pulled out the letter from her coat pocket and handed it to him, explaining that she had found the address written on the back.

"I think it was written in case you forgotten where the place was" she replied "I'm sorry for lying about where we were going, I just really wanted to check this place out, see you're old work place, I didn't know it was going to be dangerous."

"Look we'll talk about it later, right now we need to find your sister and get out of here" Henry told her before lifting her up just as they heard someone calling out to the young girl.

"Paige, where are you, Paige?" three figures appeared and as they came into full view, Henry had no trouble recognising who they were and Paige had a look of relief on her face, like she was pleased to see them.

"Oh thank goodness Paige, we were beginning to think something had happened to you" Bendy implied before noticing who was holding her "H-Henry, is that you?" Setting his daughter down, Henry walked over to the small toon and knelt down to his level as Boris and Alice walked over with Paige watching her dad reuniting with his creations.

"Yes, it's me buddy" the man replied and letting out a squeak, Bendy threw his arms around him as Paige couldn't help but smile, they must have had a really great friendship during the time he had worked there.

"We thought we'd never see you again after you left all them years ago" the little toon said "but here you are, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to find my daughters Claire and Paige" Henry replied as Bendy let go of him "and by the looks of things, it seems you must have already met Paige."

"Yep, me and Paige have already met" Bendy replied before looking over to where Paige was standing, the girl looked rather pale and she was starting to cough again which made Henry worry as it sounded pretty bad "so what happened kiddo, where did you go?" after she managed to stop coughing, the girl began explaining everything, about how she had fallen down into an open vent when she and Bendy were running through the smoke filled corridors which had brought on the cough she had now and how after she had climbed out of the tunnels she had fallen into, she collapsed due to the smoke making it difficult for her to breath.

"I was so scared, my chest hurt and I couldn't breath" she continued "and he found me, Sammy Lawrence."

"I thought he was dead, how is he still alive?" Bendy questioned and Paige explained how the Inky Bendy had revived him.

"I think I must have blacked out because the next thing I'm waking up in a room and he, Inky Bendy and Claire was standing around me, they said they were going to make me into an Ink person, just like Sammy and Claire" the child explained before looking at Henry "it's done something to Claire dad, she's possessed, I think it must have got her when I ran away after we encountered it in the Ink machine room, it grabbed me and she tried saving me but when I got free, I kept on running but I didn't see what happened."

FLASHBACK

As she managed to free her little sister from the Ink Demon's grasp, Claire went to follow after her but felt a strong grip on her wrist as the evil, Inky version of Paige's favourite cartoon cartoon character grabbed hold of her, leering down at her.

"What the hell, let go of me you Ink Freak" the teen yelled, trying to pull herself free but the grip was too strong and she was starting to feel herself become lightheaded "what are you doing?" she looked down at her arm to see Ink slowly trailing upwards "what are you..." her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped to the ground as the evil, Ink Bendy leered down at her, it's grin growing wider as it morphed into an Inky puddle before sliding out from under the boards that blocked off the Ink machine room.

"It's a shame the younger one got away" it chuckled, morphing back into it's physical form "still, I guess this one will do." Chuckling evilly, Inky Bendy lifted the unconscious Claire and walked into the area where the two girls first entered and seeing the huge hole in the floor by the exit, it knew straight away that Paige must have fallen through the floor and that she must still be in the building.

"Hmm, if the younger girl is still in the studio somewhere, perhaps I can seek her out and make her become just what her sister is about to become" it chuckled darkly before heading for the area where the Ink Machine mark two was located, it was just like the first one only it was more bigger and had the power to turn a human into an Ink creature and that was what the Inky Bendy was planning on doing with Claire.

"it won't be long now girl, soon you will have a new Inky Body, you will become a whole new person" it said with a look of pure evil on it's Ink covered face, slowly approaching the large contraption before opening the lid on the top and placing the Unconscious girl inside before closing the lid, waiting for the process to be completed and once it had, the lid flew open and a small, Inky humanoid creature came crawling out and with the hair style it had and clothes it wore, there was no mistaken that this was Claire, she had become an Ink creature and now with her transformation completed, Inky Bendy decided it was time to seek out little Paige and do the same to her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Paige" Henry said, kneeling down at eye level with his daughter and placing his hands on her shoulders "where is Claire, where is she?"

"The last place I saw her was in the room that I woke up in, but I don't know exactly where it is, I was far too busy running to take notice" she replied before coughing uncontrollably again that it caused her to almost collapse to the floor but Henry managed to catch her before she did so.

"What's wrong with her, why is she coughing?" he asked, looking at the little girl who was still coughing and now barely conscious, her face pale and clammy.

"We were running through this corridor with all this smoke and she breathed some of it in, that kind of smoke can have quite an effect on humans" Bendy replied "not entirely deadly but can give you one heck of a cough."

"It t-talked about something else too" Paige said, speaking in between her coughs "the Inky Bendy, it said something about an Ink machine mark two and how it was going to use it to make me into an Inky person just like Claire" a look of realisation suddenly appeared on her face "what if it did the same thing with Sammy Lawrence, he was covered in Ink too, just like Claire was and they both were worshipping the Inky Bendy."

"Nah I think Sammy chose to worship my evil counterpart willingly, he even covered himself in Ink" the normal Bendy exclaimed "but I believe Claire was made what she is now by the second Ink machine and it must have corrupted her mind, we have to find this other Ink machine and destroy it, if we do, there could be a chance that she'll go back to normal." Suddenly, there came an evil, gurgled chuckle and they looked lover to see Inky Bendy leaning against the wall, Henry glared at it, holding Paige closer to him as the child weakly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That won't be so easy, the Ink machine mark two is impossible to destroy, you'll never succeed" it said "and why would you want to make my new little sidekick normal, like she was before I made her what she is now?"

"That's my daughter you're talking about you son of a bitch" Henry hissed, holding Paige closer to him in a protective manner "where is she, where is Claire, you better tell me right now."

"That's really is none of your concern... Henry" Inky Bendy replied, it's voice filled with pure hatred as it said Henry's name "oh yes, I remember what you did, trapping me in the first Ink machine, you and that little impostor."

"I think You'll find that it's you who is the impostor" the smaller and good Bendy spoke as he stood in front of his evil counterpart "and like Henry said, where is Claire?" The evil Bendy leered down at it's smaller counterpart and let out an evil, gurgled laugh as the others backed away, Henry still holding Paige protectively as he continued to glare at the tall, evil version of his little cartoon friend.

"Try finding her all you like but it's a little too late now, I got her on my side and pretty soon, the little one will be the same once I give her a new, inkier body, just like I did with her sister" Inky Bendy spoke, focusing it's attention on the small child that Henry was holding "she got away from me before but not this time." Grin widening, it went to snatch Paige out of Henry's arms but the smaller Bendy yelled for them to run and without being told twice, the group began to run down the corridor, a river of ink flowing after them as the Ink Demon pursued after them.

"You cannot escape, you cannot hide, where ever you go, where ever you hide, I'll be there, I'm always around" the demonic voice echoed through the empty hallways "and once I've transformed the girl, I will dispose of the rest of you."

"Don't listen, keep going, keep running" Bendy urged them "we have to find the second Ink machine, destroy it and save Claire." Suddenly, a huge wave of Ink came crashing down on the group, causing them to fall to the ground and Henry lost his grip on Paige, the force of the wave had caused the girl to fall out of his arms and just as he was about to pick her back up again, a large of group of searchers suddenly appeared in front of the man and the three toons, separating them from the little girl who was now so scared that she began to hyperventilate.

"All too easy" the pool of Ink spoke as it morphed back into the Inky Bendy, grabbing hold of Paige who was still in the middle of her panic attack and lifting her off the ground "way easy."

"LET HER GO" Henry yelled, running towards the Ink Demon, only to be grabbed by the group of searchers that prevented him and the other three from retrieving Paige "YOU MOTHER FU-"

"Foolish Henry, this is what you get for trapping me in that wretched machine" Inky Bendy said, cutting Henry off "you and that little impostor, I will never forget the day you both trapped me in that machine after I was brought into this world. I'd say, this is, revenge." It cackled evilly as the small girl it had hold off began to kick and scream, reaching out for Henry, a scared little girl wanting her dad.

"DADDY!" Paige screamed "HELP!"

"Quiet you" Inky Bendy sneered, pulling on one of her pigtails "daddy can't save you now, none of your friends can" it then turned to the large group of searchers who looked like they were eager to attack "dispose of them my minions." Quick as a Flash, Henry and the three toons were pounced on by the Inky creatures, holding them down so that they couldn't fight back.

"NO!" Paige screamed as Inky Bendy threw her over it's shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes "NO!"

"No use in screaming now little girl, they can't help you now, no one can save you now" the Ink Demon taunted "but don't worry little one, your transformation will begin shortly and you'll forget all about everything you knew." It then began to carry the little girl away, deeper into the bowels of the studio and all she could do was watch helplessly as the searchers continued to attack her Dad and her friends, hoping that they would be able to get away and come save her before it was too late.


	12. Things go from bad to worse

As the Searchers held him and the other three toons down to the floor, Henry could only watch as Paige, his little girl, only ten years old being carried off by the Ink Demon, possibly to be transformed into a corrupted Ink creator which was what could have happened to Claire and he knew he had to break free from the the searchers, find his daughters and get out of this hell hole.

"Henry, do something, we gotta save your daughters before it's too late" Bendy yelled as they fought to escape "it's already corrupted Claire by the sounds of it and it's gonna do the same to Paige if we don't act soon." The little toon was right, he couldn't just get the Searchers drown them in the Inky pool they had them trapped in, he had to save his children before it was too late.

"You're right, we can't let these guys take us down" the man replied before brandishing the Axe he had been carrying and using it to take out the Searchers with one swing and after they had all been destroyed, both Henry and Bendy got to their feet but Boris and Alice where nowhere to be seen.

"B-Boris, Alice?" Bendy called out "where are you guys?" looking over at the Inky remains of the searchers, he saw their clothes and let out a squeak of terror "no, Alice, Boris, you can't be, oh no" the little toon turned to face Henry who walked over to him, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder "they didn't make it, they got absorbed into the Ink."

"I'm sorry buddy" Henry replied "I wasn't quick enough to save us all, there was just too many of them and I only managed to get you and me out."

"You tried the best you could though" Bendy replied as he turned to look Henry directly in the eye "but we're running out of time, we gotta find Claire and Paige, before it's too late."

"You're right" Henry replied as he stood up to full height "now all we have to do is figure out where your evil counterpart could have taken Paige,it just carried her off but I don't know where."

"I think I may know, remember how it was talking about a second Ink machine, how it was more bigger and powerful than the first one, that it had the power to transform a human into an Ink Creature" Bendy explained "it's possible that it could have taken her there, if it's planning on turning her into some corrupted Inky humanoid, like it did with Claire."

"Good thinking, but do you know where this other Ink machine is?" Henry replied and Bendy shook his head, indicating that he had no idea where it was located, he had never been allowed down to the lower levels of the studio "oh boy, this is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"Hey, just because neither of us have no idea where it is doesn't mean we have to give up, otherwise you'll never get Claire and Paige back" Bendy replied "we just need to find this other Ink machine, and pretty fast."

"Right you are, I've got to get my girls back, I almost lost them once before, I'm not gonna let that happen again" Henry replied before the little toon jumped on his back "woah easy there buddy, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Oops, sorry" Bendy replied, looking a little guilty "now onward my friend, we've got two girls to save."

Meanwhile, in a room that was located deep within the bowels of the studio, Sammy Lawrence was crouched in front of Paige, tying her wrists together whilst Possessed Claire kept look out at the entrance, it had been a few minutes since the Inky Bendy had brought the little girl in here and instructed Sammy to tie her up and make sure she didn't try and escape whilst he went to block off any possible entrances that Henry and those three pesky toons, including his so called impostor could come through but by the looks of things, it appeared that Paige had no intentions of attempting to escape, the little girl had gone into shock, she didn't even struggle or try to fight back as she was being tied up but was breathing heavily, indicating that she hadn't recovered from her recent panic attack.

"There we go, nice and tight, can't have the little sheep roaming away now can we" Sammy cooed as he finished tying her wrists together "although, by the looks of it I don't think our little sheep is going to be going anywhere anytime soon." As he finished tying the little girl's wrists together, he walked over to where Claire was standing, asking how long it would be until the Ink Demon arrived back.

"He said he will return shortly, once he's done blocking off any possible entrance that Henry and that little impostor of our Lord could come through" the Inked girl informed. Sammy grinned from under his mask and grabbed Paige's chin, examining her, the child was really pale and clammy, she had not spoken a word ever since the Ink Demon had brought her down here but she had let out a few wheezing coughs, it almost sounded like she had developed some kind of chest infection from the fumes. After a little while, Inky Bendy had returned after he finished off blocking off all possible exits,not wanting Henry and the goody two shoes version of himself coming down here, saving the little girl he had taken and putting a stop to his plans.

"Did you manage to block off all possible exits your impostor and the little sheep's father could come through my lord?" Sammy asked with a bow "will they not be coming to save her?"

"No, they won't be coming to save her anytime soon" Inky Bendy replied, roughly grabbing Paige's shoulder as she still remained in a catatonic state "I've blocked off every single possible exit they could come through plus I have the searchers on guard so that little pesky clone of myself and Henry won't be saving the child any time soon and even if they do manage to get down here it'll be too late, she'll be just like her sister" he chuckled in a sinister manner and grabbed Paige by the chin, forcing her to look at him "not saying much are you little one, I'm guessing you accepted the fact that your daddy and that little goody two shoes impostor friend of yours won't be coming to save you, but don't you worry child,I'm sure you'll love having a new, Inkier form hehehehe." Paige did not say anything or even attempt to pull away as he gripped her chin, continuing to taunt her on the fact that Henry and the good Bendy will not be coming to save her.

"She hasn't spoken a word since you brought her down here and whilst I was tying her up" Sammy informed just because Paige let out a series of wheezing coughs and he looked at the child in what appeared to be mock sympathy "oh, are you not feeling well little sheep?" he chuckled and crouched down to her level "my my, we are looking a little peaky aren't we little sheep, still I'm sure you'll feel good as new once the transformation is complete."

"Indeed and we cannot waste any more time" Inky Bendy replied as he grabbed Paige and tossed her over his shoulder again, just like he did when he took her but only this time, her current condition prevented her from screaming and struggling "the Ink machine mark two is almost prepared, now,let's head there right now and then, we can begin the transformation." He then chuckled evilly as he,Sammy and a possessed Claire made their way to the location of the second Ink machine, taking a sick and catatonic Paige with them with only one thought on her mind, she hoped that Henry and the good Bendy would find her and save her before it was too late, she was too weak and in not in the right condition to fight back and as she was carried further and further into the bowels of the studio, her current condition caused her to fall into a comatose state, leaving her more helpless and vulnerable than she already was.


End file.
